The queen, the princess and the servants: One-shots
by bridbrid
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots following my original story consisting of Elsa and Anna and two friendly servants named Victoria and Alicia. After dealing with the difficulties of before they all get the chance for new beginnings and new memories/moments. Craziness is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen, the princess, and the servants: one-shots**

**Chapter 1: Spidey the spider**

It was late at night and Arendelle was silent and asleep. It was a really peaceful kingdom at night and there were no disturbances.

Until…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, help me! Help me! Help me! I'm in serious danger! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Hellllllllllllllpppppppppp!" Screamed Alicia who was crying in shock and terror.

Her sister, Victoria, quickly shot out of her bed and rushed over to her sister frantically.

"What's wrong!?" She asked fearing the worst.

Alicia was in the corner of her bed hugging her arms. Her face was wet with tears and she breathed uncontrollably.

She pointed over to what was giving her so much fear.

Victoria walked over to the window sill, fearing the absolute worst and noticed a spider on the glass.

"Alicia all I see is a spider." She said confused.

"Exactly! A spider! The most evil creature ever!"

Victoria wasn't amused. Her face became more and more red and wanted to start cursing her out in French.

"So you're telling me that you woke me up in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of your lungs because of a **spider**!"

Alicia nodded her head. Victoria was so annoyed that the word to describe what she felt didn't even exist. She picked up the spider, opened the window, and let it crawl down into the outside world. She then closed the window and glared at her sister. Alicia wiped her tears and her heart rate started to calm down.

"You're a hero!" She exclaimed.

Victoria said nothing, instead she went back to her bed and went back to sleep.

Alicia stared at the ceiling in the dark until she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

Elsa looked into her dresser, trying to pick out the perfect dress to wear. When she made her decision she picked up the dress and straightened it out. She was grinning to herself as she turned the dress over. Suddenly her leg felt itchy, she bent down to scratch it but a spider jumped onto her hand before she could even realize it. She dropped the dress and frantically waved her hand around but the spider kept crawling up and down her arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, helllllppp Mmmmee!" She screamed.

No matter what she did the spider stayed on her arm. She yelled and screamed at top of her lungs.

A bunch of servants, and Anna, burst into her room. All thinking something horrible had happened.

"What happened?" They all asked.

She just pointed to the spider crawling up her arm. The servants saw the spider and started screaming like little girls. They all ran for their lives. Anna then tried to run away too.

"Wait! Anna! Help me!" She said frantically.

Anna was also afraid of spiders.

"I'll be right back!" She said as she got an idea.

Elsa had doubt that she would even come back.

A few men came in with bow and arrows.

"Hold still your majesty." A man said taking aim.

"What!? You guys are going to shoot me?!" Elsa said panicking.

The guard chuckled.

"Of course not, we're going to shoot the spider."

"But the spider is on my arm!"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Yes come over here and pick it up."

"Yeesh, that's not happening. You're on your own." They said walking out of her room.

Elsa was on her own as it crawled up and down her skin, missing the ice that was shot at it.

Victoria and Alicia were oblivious to what was going on. All they noticed were people screaming and running like there was a mass shooting taking place.

"What's happening?" Victoria asked Kai.

"There seems to be an evil, mutated, super-natural, spawn from the devil in the queen's room and it's attacking her. It's a life or death situation."

Victoria and Alicia had their mouths opened wide, they rushed over to Elsa's room with total speed.

Anna came into Elsa's room with a lit torch, as Elsa was trying to freeze the spider but it kept crawling out of her aim.

"Hold still Elsa." Anna said coming at her with a torch.

Elsa screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Elsa this is for your own good!"

"So you're gonna burn me?!"

Anna chuckled.

"What? Of course not. I'm gonna burn the spider."

"But the spider is in my arm!"

"Actually it's on your face."

Elsa felt the spider crawl up her skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna die!"

Victoria and Alicia burst into the room.

"Where's the evil, mutated, super-natural, spawn from the devil?" Alicia asked.

Elsa pointed to the spider on her crawling on her skin.

Alicia gasped.

"It's worse than I thought!"

Luckily she had a sword with her.

"Hold still Elsa" She said about to swing the sword.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me today? You're gonna stab me with a sword?!" She said breathing heavily.

"No of course not, I'm gonna stab the spider."

"It's. On. My. Body!"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Victoria couldn't believe that everyone was freaking out over a spider. She marched over to Elsa and picked up the spider. She shook her head.

"Anna what are you doing with a torch?" She asked.

Anna blushed and then blew away the flame.

Elsa started to calm down, she started to slowly catch her breath.

"It's over, it's all over." She said relieved.

Victoria still held the spider in her hand and really didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Now Kill It!" Alicia said out of nowhere.

"Kill it. Kill it. Kill it. Kill it. Kill it." They all chanted as Victoria sighed heavily.

"I'm not gonna kill it, it didn't do anything wrong, I'm just going to set it free."

"But I almost died." Elsa whined.

She just decided to open the window and let the spider go.

"This is really sad." She said as the spider went free into the outside world.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nice long bubble bath." Elsa said emotionless.

"And I'm going to go tell the rest of the servants that everything is taken care of before they burn down the castle." Alicia said.

"And I'm going to make sure my sister gets some therapy." Anna said following after Elsa.

Victoria sighed. She walked out the room feeling alone in the world, the screams of people were all she could hear.

"Bill…Bill…Bill, you don't need to stab yourself because the spider is taken care of." Alicia said trying to take the knife away from a really scared guy that was famous for being dramatic and over the top.

"You promise." He said calming down.

"Yup, my heroic sister bravely rescued Elsa from the clutches of the evil spider that wanted to suck out her soul."

He handed her the knife.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"There you go, now run along."

He smiled at her and walked away.

"The queen isn't dead!" Everyone happily cheered as she walked down the hall.

"You all were going to let me die." She said feeling betrayed.

They all shrugged.

"If it was a bear or a wolf we'd help you but spiders are just too scary." One male servant said honestly.

Victoria couldn't take a step without somebody telling her she was a hero, she couldn't find one scary things about spiders. Victoria sat down to mostly reflect on her dramaticlife. She looked to the right of her and there stood another spider crawling on the wall, it resembled the spider that 'attacked' her sister and Elsa. She picked it up and an idea came to her mind.

"I'm going to help them get over there fear of spiders." She said to herself. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"And magic will be involved."

Elsa was in her office signing and reading paperwork and contracts. She was taking her time and was trying her best to get the image of the spider crawling up her skin. She moved on to another contract as she grabbed her ink pen. A spider that resembled the one that 'attacked' her earlier suddenly appeared on the contract. Elsa gasped and dropped it on her desk. What she didn't know was that Victoria was controlling it.

"Shoo! Go away." She said as she stepped back.

The spider just crawled closer.

She shot ice at it immediately.

The spider jumped up and landed on the wall next to Elsa.

Elsa gulped.

She took a step back cautiously.

The spider kept crawling closer and closer to her.

Elsa grabbed a snow globe that luckily was on her desk and held it up. Her body was shaking with fear.

"P-p-please go away." She said worried.

The spider smiled. Yes it _smiled._ Elsa had to look at it twicw.

"But Elsa I'm not here to hurt you, I'm really not that scary."

Elsa's mouth opened wide.

"I must be losing my mind." She said to herself.

"Elsa you're fine, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to play."

"P-play?"

"You know we spiders have souls and dreams too, we have families and friends and lives. But nobody likes us because we're spiders. So miss understood and immediately judged just because we're spiders. Do you know how it feels to spend your life thinking that everybody hates you because of who we are? Something you can't control?"

Elsa felt a little bad.

"M-m-maybe."

"You know I've always just wanted a chance."

"I didn't know that, I mean you guys have eight legs, a bunch of eyes, hairs sticking out, sharp jaws, you're all creepy crawly, and you guys shoot out spider webs that lure flies and other bugs to their doom, and also when you look closely at your faces it looks like a one way ticket to death."

Victoria was shocked, she never thought about any of those things, she just thought of spiders as just another orgasm on the Earth.

"Oh well, I'm quite beautiful in the spider world. But A lot of my spider friends are scared of humans. I mean two eyes, two legs, to arms. You guys walk not crawl, you guys have like a billion teeth that you use to rip apart food. You guys have a bundle of strands of hair at the top of your heads and it looks like you guys are gonna vaporize people and strangle them with that giant amount of hair. Plus you guys are like 20 times our size, so I'd say you guys are pretty scary.

Elsa smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Spidey."

"Well then spidey I'll be right back." Elsa said as she made her way towards the door.

Victoria thought she nailed that speech.

It didn't take long for her to come back with Anna and Alicia who didn't know why Elsa brought them there.

"What is this about Elsa?" Anna asked.

She pointed to the wall.

Anna and Alicia both gasped when they saw the spider.

"I'll go get the fire!" Anna said immediately.

"No, no, no, her name is Spidey, she's a talking spider." Elsa said grabbing Anna's arm before she could run away.

Anna and Alicia looked at Elsa like she had lost her mind.

"A talking spider?" Anna asked.

"Yup."

She drag them over to the spider being controlled by Victoria and pointed at it.

"Hi I'm Spidey." The spider said once it got everyone's attention.

Anna and Alicia stared at the spider in amazement.

"Am I crazy or did that spider just talk?" Alicia said.

"Both." The spider answered.

"What- who- how- when-where- why?" Alicia stuttered.

"To sum it all up I'm just a spider living my life the way a spider lives its life, kind of like a human, because at the end of the day we're all a little bit the same even though we're different, but equally important.

"You know what this means?" Elsa asked.

Both Anna and Alicia nodded.

"I also sing." The spider said randomly.

They all smiled awkwardly at the spider.

"Do all spiders talk?" Elsa asked.

The spider just winked 4 out of 8 of it's eyes.

"I better get going, but if you guys ever see a spider just know that we're just like you."

And with that the spider disappeared as Elsa, Anna and Alicia were left standing there in shock.

Victoria giggled as she walked into Elsa's office acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked seeing everyone's confused face.

"Victoria! You should have been there, there was a talking spider and it had a name and everything!" Alicia said excitedly.

Victoria giggled.

"Really? Is that possible?"

"Unless we're all losing our minds, it's true." Elsa answered.

"Wow I bet it was really scary." Victoria said.

"Actually it wasn't, I guess we overreacted this morning. I mean we've never actually been hurt by spiders. So I guess they're okay." Anna said smiling. 

"That's good, I'm just glad that your Arachnophobia has calmed down, from before." Victoria said trying to hide back her pride.

"Yeah! Let's all go to the garden and see if we can find Spidey!" Anna said excitedly.

Anna and Alicia excitedly ran their way to the garden as Elsa and Victoria took their time walking.

"I know it was you Victoria." Elsa said.

Victoria blushed awkwardly.

"What? How?"

"I just know, ice queen's intuition."

"huh, well then it's pretty strong."

"Yeah well let's not tell the children."

They could hear the giggles of Anna and Alicia looking for the "talking spider".

"Yeah let's give them they're Santa Clause, and tooth fairy, and Easter bunny, and sandman."

"And talking spider. That was a cheesy name."

They both giggled hysterically as they followed their fooled sisters to the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**The queen, the princess and the servants: one-shots**

**Chapter 2: A date with Olaf**

"Go get her man, now is your time." Kristoff said encouraging Olaf as he locked his eyes on Victoria.

Olaf was holding a flower in his hand, a smile was present on his face as he never left his graze on Victoria.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Olaf said worryingly.

"Olaf don't worry, you'll be fine."

Olaf took a deep breath and waddled his way to Victoria. His hand shook nervously as he got closer to her each step he took.

Olaf tugged on Victoria's dress as she was busy fixing the curtains. She turned around and looked down at him.

"Oh hello Olaf." She greeted him.

"Umm hi, I got you something."

"Oh really, what is it?"

Olaf gulped as he handed her the flower, Victoria smiled brightly when she saw what Olaf was giving her.

"Wow thank you Olaf it's really beautiful."

"Not as much as you."

Victoria sniffed the sweet scent of the flower as Olaf cleared his voice.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you… would like to go on a date with me?" Olaf said nervously.

Victoria become shocked, she looked down at Olaf's little face that was smiling and making her feel guilty.

"I-I-I umm, well-"

"She'd love to." A voice said out of nowhere.

Olaf and Victoria looked over to who said that and it ended up being Anna who had just randomly butted into the conversation.

"Isn't that right Victoria?" Anna asked deviously.

They both locked their eyes on Victoria waiting for her to answer.

She didn't want to say no because that would make her seem like a mean, insensitive, monster and Olaf would get all sad, but if she said yes than everyone in the castle would think that she was dating a snowman and she wasn't interested in dating. Plus she'd lead him on.

She sighed.

"Fine Olaf."

Olaf's smiled super bright.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but how about we not make it a date?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's just hang out as friends. A friendly date if you want."

Olaf liked that idea.

"Okay! I pick you up tomorrow at noon. I can't wait!"

Victoria smiled as he stared at her for a couple seconds before he skipped along happily to tell Kristoff and Sven.

"Okay Anna whatever you do, please don't tell anyone."

Anna thought about it.

"But I bet our sisters would like to know about this."

"Hmm, how about we keep this between us?"

Anna grinned.

"Well then I guess we got ourselves a secret"

Victoria and Anna shook hands in agreement.

Meanwhile Alicia knocked on Elsa's office door excitedly.

"Elsa it's me Alicia!" She said excitedly.

"Come in."

Alicia opened the door and walked into her room with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello Elsa." Alicia said mysteriously.

"Hi Alicia, did you need something?"

"Oh no, I thought you would just like to know something interesting."

Elsa looked up at her interested as she took a sip of water.

"What?"

"It seems that Victoria has got herself a date with a certain snowman tomorrow. She and Anna made a pact not to tell us."

Elsa was so shocked all the water in her mouth burst out like a hurricane.

Alicia stood back and chuckled instantly.

"Well that wasn't very queenly now was it?

Elsa glared at her.

"So let's go tell them we know."

Alicia sat on top of her desk and continued smirking.

"Hmm, we could do that or act like we don't know."

Elsa thought about it as her grin became bigger and bigger.

"All right then, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How is it that you know if it was a secret?"

Alicia eyes started to become darker.

"Well Elsa, I watch the things that go on in the castle like a hawk. I can't handle not knowing someone's secret, but it's not like I disguise myself as one of those knights and stand there listening to people confessing their biggest secrets and dreams. But I do know of a certain ice queen who likes to pretend she's a fairy."

Elsa gasped.

"That's why I felt like someone was watching me!"

"Yup, you're a good dancer by the way."

Elsa continued to glare at her.

Alicia snapped her fingers and the water that Elsa had spat onto the floor was gone.

Then Alicia winked at her and left her room quietly.

"That girl gets weirder and weirder every day. Victoria and Olaf, of all couples? This is way more than strange" Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Okay Olaf so she has agreed to go on a date with you, but that's only step one. If you want to be in a relationship with her than take my advice and she'll be swooning over you in no time." Kristoff said standing next to Olaf and Sven.

"Really? What do I do? What do I do?" Olaf said excitedly.

"First you have to have the look."

"The look?"

"Yes Olaf. You have to look interesting."

"How do I look interesting?"

"Hmm… I have an idea."

5 minutes later.

Olaf looked down at his vest that was tightly on his body and a belt that was buckled up at his lower body. He also had an eye patch over his left eye and black smudges that underlined his eyes.

"Wow you look amazing." Kristoff praised. "Isn't that right Sven?"

Olaf looked down at his clothes that made him feel weird.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kristoff nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes Olaf, but now it's time for step two. The attitude."

"Umm…okay."

"You have to be cool. You have to be chill."

"Ooh I think I have that down."

"Well yes… but no. Look you should be flirting and sweet talking her."

"Ooh how?"

"For example. You could ask her 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?' Or 'Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?' Or 'Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes.' That will make her go crazy for you in no time."

"Wow that sounds great."

"Not only that, you need to have a laid back attitude that shows her that you're gentle…at least until you show her you're the strongest thing ever to walk on the surface of the Earth."

Olaf blinked.

"What?"

"For instance, let's just pretend you're a wolf. You're a mean carnivorous animal that takes nothing from nobody. Not only are you a wolf, but you're the leader of the pact. But on the full moon, you must show her that you can be a cute little puppy. A puppy that has the instincts of a wolf and a wolf that has the heart of a puppy."

Olaf became really confused.

"That makes absolutely no sense, and I'm a living snowman."

"Love doesn't make sense either."

"So how do I get tuff?"

Kristoff rubbed his chin.

"Ah ha, I got an idea."

Kristoff left and came back quickly with a sack of potatoes.

"Okay Olaf pretend Sven is Victoria and pretend this sack of potatoes is Hans trying to kidnap her. What are you gonna do Olaf?"

Olaf thought about it.

"Get Elsa, Anna, and Alicia so they can stop him."

Kristoff faced palmed and sighed.

"No, let's say Elsa, Anna, and Alicia aren't there. Now what do you do?"

"Oh I know I get the security to help."

"No! There is no security."

"Oh, well then the only option is to tell Hans's mom and he'll get in trouble."

Kristoff looked over at Sven who had been tired of Olaf failing an obvious question.

"Olaf I'll give you one more chance."

"Oh I know I'll politely tell him to stop."

"No! You fight him while she escapes!"

Olaf frowned from Kristoff's outburst.

"Okay calm down Kristoff, I get it."

Kristoff calmed down and laid the sack of potatoes in front of him.

"Now Olaf, this is Hans now you must fight him."

Olaf took a deep breath.

"I'm ready!"

He with all his force started to punch the sack of potatoes and he quickly grew tired.

"Come on Olaf! You can do it! Beat him senseless!"

"When can I stop doing this?"

"When you rip a whole in the sack."

Olaf gave up, instead it took off his carrot nose and poked the sack with it and it quickly deflated like a balloon.

Kristoff clapped.

"Good job Olaf. What's that? He's your hero? You want to be with him forever and it's all thanks to me?" Kristoff said putting his ear near Sven's head.

"Okay Kristoff I think I have this step down."

"Now may we move on?"

Olaf excitedly nodded his head.

"Step 3, the perfect date."

"How do I do that?"

"I suggest you have it where the scenery is all flowery and there's a river or a stream or something."

"All right. What else?"

"I suggest you should ask someone like Alicia what her favorite stuff is. Make a list and make sure you do your best to make it as Victoria as possible."

"That sounds reasonable, I'll go right now."

Kristoff watched him as Olaf waddled excitedly over to the castle.

"Alicia! Where are you Alicia?" Olaf called as he walked through the halls looking for Alicia.

Alicia ears perked up when she heard Olaf calling her. The weird thing was she was on the other side of the castle and a _normal _person wouldn't be able to hear him that well.

"My Alicia senses are telling me that Olaf is calling me in the main hall at a right angle to the little piece of ice on the floor that never melts and everyone keeps slipping on."

She rushed over to Olaf and in a few blinks, Alicia was standing right in front of Olaf smiling brightly.

"Hey Olaf."

Olaf was relieved to see her.

"I'm making a list of Victoria's favorite things, but I need you to tell me what they are."

"Sure Olaf, no problem."

She snapped her fingers and a pencil and paper appeared in Olaf's hands.

"Yeah, I don't know how to write with stick arms."

Alicia groaned. Luckily Elsa just passed them.

"Elsa! Can you do something for us?"

Elsa nodded even though she was kind of scared of what Alicia was going to ask her to do.

2 minutes later.

Elsa's job was to write down what Alicia told Olaf so that Olaf could make the date successful. Olaf never told them why he wanted a list of Victoria's favorite things, but Elsa and Alicia both knew why he wanted it.

Olaf cleared his throat.

"What's her favorite food?"

Alicia cleared her throat as well.

"The only food that she's crazy over is strawberries."

"Write that down Elsa." Olaf commanded.

"I got it."

"What's her favorite color?"

"purple. From really light to really dark."

"Write that down Elsa."

Elsa wrote it down quickly.

"What's her favorite animal?"

"Cats, especially furry kittens."

"Write that down Elsa."

Elsa again wrote it down, starting to get annoyed that Olaf kept reminding her.

"What do you suggest I do to impress her?"

Alicia thought about it and then a thought came to her mind.

"Ah ha, quote her favorite book _The ashes in the river _, her favorite line from that book is chapter 6, page:58, fourth paragraph between Peter and Charlotte when he whispered _'life isn't your punishment, life isn't your reward, life is the only thing that doesn't define how you live it, so if you want to live a little, than let's breath our air for today and let tomorrow be tomorrow."_

Olaf smiled.

"Write that down Elsa!"

Elsa glared at Olaf but she decided not to say anything.

"Dress size?"

Alicia didn't understand why Olaf would want her dress size.

"She's a medium-small."

"Write that down Elsa."

Elsa became really, really annoyed.

"Olaf I'm writing all this information down, so you don't need to remind me to write all of this down."

Olaf leaned over to Alicia's ear and started to whisper.

"It must be that time of the month for her."

Alicia started to giggle, wondering how Olaf knew about that.

Elsa pretended that she didn't hear the comment he just made and rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?" Alicia asked.

"No I think I have all the information I need."

Elsa handed him the list and he just stared at it.

Elsa was confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just remembered I don't know how to read."

Elsa got a little headache.

Olaf patted her lightly on the head.

"Don't worry, Kristoff can help me."

Elsa felt a lot more relieved and Olaf smiled at her and then ran along.

Olaf waddled over to the stables, the place where Kristoff and Sven could usually be found. He heard Kristoff's voice talking to somebody and it sounded like Anna's voice. He hid behind a wall and tried listening in on their conversation.

"Poor Olaf." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"It's obvious that he likes Victoria a lot, and I think it's sweet but if she's not careful she'll break his heart."

Kristoff nodded his head.

"Would she really be willing to date a snowman? I just don't think it's going to work out."

"It's kinda like his dream of being in summer and enjoying the heat and sand. Maybe if he wasn't a snowman he'd have a better chance."

"Yeah, and I don't think this was meant to be."

"Maybe in a different world or time."

"Agreed."

"Well I'll see you later Kristoff I've got to go."

"Bye Anna."

Anna gave him a little kiss on the cheek and merrily skipped away.

Olaf was feeling really sad. He unhappily walked away and just sat in a field.

"Olaf?" A voice called.

He turned around and saw that it was actually Kai.

Olaf sadly waved at him.

"I'm sorry you can't be Olaf because Olaf is always happy. He's never gloomy."

"I am Olaf. I'm just really sad."

Kai sat down next to him.

"Care to tell me why?"

Olaf sighed.

"Sure, I just realized that I am never going to get Victoria to like me back because well I'm just a snowman."

"Just a snowman? No way, I'm sure Victoria all ready does like you for who you are. So don't hold back, give her your heart and you'll be fine."

Olaf's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"yup. When I was growing up, people used to refer to me as a love expert."

"I actually have a date with her tomorrow. I have this list of stuff about her but I need help."

Kai took the paper and started reading it.

"This looks like Queen Elsa's hand-writing."

"It is. I had to constantly remind her to write because she was being so lazy."

Kai chuckled.

"Well then if you need some help. Let's get started."

Olaf stood back up.

"Let's go then."

**Meanwhie…**

Elsa started to relax a little as she sat comfortably in her chair until…

Bam! Anna swung the door open.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey Anna, by the way what happened to you knocking?"

"That was so four months ago Elsa."

"Oh…"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much Anna."

Anna sat next to Elsa without saying a word and they sat there in Elsa's room together quietly but enjoying each other's presence.

**The next day…**

"Okay Olaf you can do this. Don't forget to believe in yourself. Take this bell, ring it and I'll come over and help you." Kai said handing Olaf a bell and a picnic basket.

"Okay! Here I go, getting the girl. I have a looks, the brains, the personality, the body. I have the whole package."

Olaf tugged on Victoria's dress and waited for her to turn around.

"Are you ready for our 'friend' date?" Olaf asked with a deep voice.

Victoria giggled at how Olaf was wearing a suit.

"I'm ready Olaf, so where are we going anyway?"

Olaf smiled. "Shh, it's a surprise."

Meanwhile Elsa, Anna, and Alicia were separately stalking them and they didn't even see each other.

Olaf decided to stroll with her around town. They explored all the beautiful places in Arendelle like the gardens and the waterfall. Elsa, Anna, and Alicia had a hard time keeping up, but they still never saw each other with the different ways they used to stalk them.

"Look Victoria!" He said pointing to all the birds that flew in the sky.

Alicia thought it would be romantic if the bird were flying in an heart shape. So she snapped her fingers and the birds gracefully started flying in a big giant heart shape in the sky.

Victoria giggled when Olaf attempted to fly by flapping his stick arms but he didn't get off the ground.

He was a little disappointed but he then became happy when he realized he was amusing her.

He waited until it all got quiet before the hum turned into words.

"_Hey look at the world that you see_

_Hey look it's just you and me_

_Enjoying the flow of the breeze_

_Dreaming of what we could be_

_You and your forever-buddy friend_

_And I hope this moment will never end_

_Your eyes sparkle like the stars_

_And together I know we'll go far_

_Who knowwwwwws?_

_What the future hoooooooollllldddddds?_

_Who caaaaaaaaaarrrrres?_

_If we're not the ideal pair?_

_All we neeeeeeeeeed_

_All we neeeeeeeeed_

_All we need is love_

_Can you believe it all?_

_When I'm in love I feel 10 feet tall_

_Breath and take it in_

_I'm wondering where you've been_

_And when I have nothing to do_

_I just sit think about you_

_When the sky is grey_

_I just know it'll be okay_

_So as we sing our symphony_

_In perfect harmony_

_It's amazing! _

_Who knowwwwwws?_

_What the future hoooooooollllldddddds?_

_Who caaaaaaaaaarrrrres?_

_If we're not the ideal pair?_

_All we neeeeeeeeeed_

_All we neeeeeeeeed_

_All we need is love_

_All we need is love_

_Sooby dooby ya pow pow shacka lacka boom yeah!"_

Olaf and Victoria ended up having a picnic next to a stream as the sun was setting. Olaf luckily had a picnic basket that Kai had personally packed for them. They set up the blanket and laid it on the ground.

Elsa, Anna, and Alicia were sniffling even though it was awkward it was also really sweet. Alicia was stuffing her face in chocolate feeling like an amazing little sister. They all jumped in a bush behind Olaf and Victoria.

"Ow!" They all groaned.

They bumped into each other and hit their heads. They were in shock at seeing each other.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you guys know about the date?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked over at Alicia.

"Well Alicia was actually listening in on you and Victoria talking yesterday and told me. I wanted to just sit around signing documents all day, but this is too funny to pass up."

Alicia kept on eating chocolate, it baffled a lot of people how she could eat dozens of pounds of sweets and not be at least a little fat.

"I have to chaperone." Alicia said simply.

"Well then since we're all here I guess we have to stalk them together." Anna said.

They all agreed.

"Chocolate?" Alicia asked handing out a bag of chocolate that she kept magically refilling.

"Don't mind if I do." Elsa said reaching her hand into the bag,

Anna smiled. "You guys literally don't know how happy I am that you guys have powers, this is so awesome that I feel bad for anybody who doesn't have what I have."

They all giggled as they continued to watch Victoria's and Olaf's 'date'.

Olaf decided to try the pickup line that Kristoff taught him.

"Umm Victoria?"

"Yes Olaf."

"Did Heaven hurt when it fell from you?"

That came out wrong.

"What?"

"Are sunburns always this hot?"

Victoria became more and more confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I mean, do maps have eyes because you're lost."

Victoria gave him a confused look and didn't know how to respond.

Olaf gave up.

"Okay I'll shut up now"

Elsa, Anna and Alicia felt bad for him as they sat behind the bush.

"Poor Olaf. Who taught him how to flirt?" Elsa said giggling.

"I'm pretty sure it was Kristoff." Anna said.

Both Elsa and Alicia sighed. "Of course."

Olaf opened the picnic basket and pulled out some strawberries and offered her one.

Victoria gasped at her favorite food in the whole world. Victoria wasn't very much of a foodie and didn't eat much or eat frequently but she loved strawberries as much as Elsa, Anna, and Alicia loved chocolate.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" She said as she tried taking the strawberry out of Olaf's hand, but he had another idea. He swiftly fed Victoria the strawberry before she could grab it. Victoria didn't see it and was on the verge of choking but swallowed it before anything serious could happen.

"Smooth." Anna said behind the bush.

Alicia licked the chocolate off her fingers. "Elsa why do you give your snowmen hormones?"

"It's not like I meant to make him fall in love with Victoria, this is really weird for me too." Elsa answered.

Olaf smiled at Victoria enjoying the strawberries she was eating.

Olaf grabbed the bell that he had cleverly placed in the picnic basket and rung it. The three stalkers watching them behind the bushes wondered what the bell was for. They soon got there answer when Kai back flipped at like nine feet up in the air from the castle to their picnic spot and placed a white fluffy kitten next to Olaf before back flipping away. Victoria was too focused on eating to notice Kai placing a kitten next to Kai. Elsa, Anna, and Alicia were amazed at his ability to effortlessly do something like that. They had their mouths open wide and wondered if that was Kai or somebody who strongly resembled Kai.

Victoria looked down at the kitten that Olaf was handing to her. She loudly gasped.

"Aww, it's so cute! And fluffy! Victoria picked up the kitten and patted it to no end.

The three girls hiding behind the bushes also thought the kitten was the cutest thing they've ever seen.

"Olaf oh my goodness, look at this kitten. Isn't it adorable?!"

Olaf nodded.

Victoria cuddled the kitten and smiled brightly.

" Whether it's a boy or girl I'm going to name it Little Olaf because it's nice and sweet like you." Victoria said still clutching the kitten.

Olaf's smile became brighter.

"This sort of reminds me of my favorite book." Victoria said as her hair moved in the breeze. That reminded Olaf of something.

He cleared his throat.

"_life isn't your punishment, life isn't your reward, life is the only thing that doesn't define how you live it, so if you want to live a little, than let's breath our air for today and let tomorrow be tomorrow."_

Victoria was flabbergasted.

"O-Olaf that's my favorite line from my favorite book! How did you know?!"

Olaf winked at her.

"I'm just that awesome."

Alicia grinned from behind the bush.

"He took my advice." She said impressed.

Elsa and Anna smiled and looked at each other.

The sun had began to set and Victoria and Olaf were looking at it both smiling a lot.

"Do you know the what line comes after that one?" Victoria asked.

Olaf didn't remember Alicia telling him.

"What?"

"_Very true indeed, right now is the moment I live for. This morning can't define tonight, yesterday can't define tomorrow and regret can't define joy_. _But my joy does define my smile_"

Olaf stared into her eyes.

"I had the feeling you would say that."

Victoria giggled.

Olaf knew that the date had to end soon, so he decided to give her something.

He handed her a purple beaded bracelet that had the words 'Olaf & Victoria' carved in it. Victoria really loved it.

"Olaf! It's beautiful!" She said in awe.

Olaf had a thought crossed his mind and he really needed to let it out.

"Thank you so much Olaf, this is the sweetest thing a snowman has ever done for me! Well…it's the only thing a snowman has ever done for me, but yeah, thank you so much!"

Olaf took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Olaf asked hesitantly.

The three girls gasped behind the bush.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." Anna said excitedly.

"How would that work?" Elsa asked.

"Somehow. But is Victoria going to say yes?" Alicia asked as anxiety built up inside her.

"This is so weird." Anna said as she waited for an answer.

"Olaf you can ask me anything." Victoria said.

"D-do you love me?"

The three girls behind the bush all waited for Victoria's answer.

"Don't hurt him." Anna begged quietly.

"Be careful with your words." Alicia said cautiously.

Victoria didn't really have to think about it.

"Olaf, I'd be crazy not to. Anyone who would go through all this trouble to make me happy is someone I defiantly love. You're the best Olaf, and even though you defy the laws of physics I defiantly love you."

"Really?!" Olaf squealed.

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"So does that mean you want to be officially dating?" Olaf asked excitedly.

Victoria's smile turned into a sigh.

"Olaf I love you and that will never change, but no I don't want to be dating."

Olaf began to frown. "Why not?"

"Because we're friends Olaf. Friendship is such a strong relationship that dating isn't even needed. For instance in my favorite book _The ashes in the river_, Peter loves Charlotte to no end but they never ever date. They're just friends, Peter even saved Charlotte from drowning and sacrificed himself to getting beat up by a group of no good bandits for Charlotte. They love each other very much but they never date because they're best friends. Just like us. Plus I'm not look for a relationship, but when I do I hope he's at least a little as amazing as you"

Olaf's smile came back.

"I love you too Victoria."

"Olaf you don't know how rarely I get to hear that from someone other than my sister."

"Well now it's coming from your snow-friend."

Victoria grinned brightly.

"Here" She said handing a duplicate of the bracelet Olaf gave her, that she had created with magic, the only difference was that there was a little heart that had the words 'Friends' on it.

"It's amazing I love it!" He said as he had to triple loop it for it to fit on his skinny stick arm.

"Now, can I have that warm hug?" Victoria asked softly.

"Of course you can."

Then they gave each other a big hug, and Victoria didn't even flinch at hugging a giant body of cold snow.

Elsa, Anna, and Alicia were in tears, they weren't trying to sniffle too loud so that Victoria and Olaf wouldn't hear them but they never expected the date ending so well.

"Here Olaf, take care of Little Olaf and let's get going." Victoria said giving him the kitten.

They got up and Victoria held Olaf's hand as they walked back to the castle.

Elsa, Anna, and Alicia got up from the bushes.

"Let's get going." Elsa suggested.

They decided to take the other way back to the castle.

"Do you think they noticed us?" Anna asked.

"Nah I'm sure they didn't, we did a good job at staying quiet." Alicia answered as all three of them walked back to the castle in the other direction.

"Hey Victoria." Olaf whispered to Victoria.

"Yes?"

"You did notice Elsa, Anna, and Alicia following us everywhere we went right?"

Victoria nodded.

"They're the loudest chocolate eating, tiptoeing, head bumpers I know. Plus they could of done way better at 'whispering'."

They both agreed as they walked back to the castle with the sun setting on another good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**The queen, the princess and the servants: One-shots**

**Chapter 3**

It was night time in Arendelle, almost everyone was fast asleep or getting ready for bed. Kai had just finished checking the main castle before heading to rest. Inside the castle Elsa and Anna were in Anna's room. Elsa had promised to read her little sister a story and she was just finishing.

"And then the evil queen dissolved into ash as Anastasia shared a true love's kiss with prince charming. An act of true love was the only thing in the world strong enough to destroy the evil queen, who was all full of hate. So then Anastasia and prince charming got married and lived happily forever after. The end."

Elsa shut the book and had heavy eyes as she tried not falling asleep. She looked over at Anna.

"That was…a great…story, what's it called?" Anna asked half asleep.

Elsa looked at the cover of the book.

"The curse of the evil queen."

"Good. That queen was ruthless. I can't believe she went around cursing babies and bathing in the blood of kids'"

Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, that was one mean queen."

"Nothing like you, right Elsa?"

"I hope not Anna."

"You don't cut off the heads of birds for your own enjoyment right?"

"No Anna, that's just plain crazy."

"Agreed."

Anna drifted off into sleep as Elsa tucked her in comfortably. Elsa yawned as she headed down to her own room. 'That story would gives you nightmares and make you fear queens' Elsa thought to herself.

**Meanwhile…**

Victoria was also reading a story to her little sister, a story that Alicia seemed to take personally.

"And then the evil witch was sent to spend eternity in the pit of no return as the curse lifted from the land and everyone was able to be happy and love each other. So they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Victoria closed the book and assumed her sister was about to fall asleep.

"Liked the story?" She asked yawning.

Alicia shot up from her bed.

"No."

"Why not?"

Alicia grabbed the book and flipped to a page in the middle of the book and pointed at a picture ofthe evil witch.

"Look at her! She's hideous! And she's green! What the heck!?"

Victoria shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just a story."

"What is the lesson? That everyone who's hideous is automatically evil?"

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"It teaches you that good conquers over evil, and that people who do evil will get punished and people who do good will get rewarded."

"No, no, no. Why is the only evil person in this whole book an evil, green, broom flying, cackling, old, witch?"

"Because that's just how it is. That's just how the story goes, it's really not that big of a deal."

"So you're telling me you're not offended at all?"

Victoria nodded as she lied down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

"It's only offensive if you make it offensive."

Alicia smirked and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

**The next morning…**

Breakfast was being served and there sat Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff who were enjoying waffles, eggs, water and a bowl of fruit. It was a peaceful, calm morning.

Suddenly the three of them had eyes popping out of their heads when Victoria came passing through.

"Good morning." She greeted them.

Everyone froze.

"Victoria…what happened to your face?" Kristoff asked.

Anna elbowed him in the rib.

"Kristoff you never ask a girl what happened to her face." She warned.

Victoria just stood there confused.

"My face?"

Kai handed her a mirror.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

What she saw was a green faced woman with a giant lumpy nose, a pointy chin and four moles that covered her face. She noticed that she was also wearing a black cloak and a black hat that matched into her hair.

"So much for a normal breakfast." Elsa sighed.

"Where. Is. My. Sister!?" Victoria said through her teeth.

In fear everyone pointed over to Alicia who was walking towards them.

"What did you do to me!?" Victoria asked her immediately.

"Before you kill me, hear me out. I've been thinking about that story from yesterday. Of course the witch is evil. She looks hideous and the whole town treats her like a bag of reindeer poop because of it. If we stroll around town during our break than I'll show you that people treat you differently depending on your looks."

Victoria shook her head.

"No I'm not going around looking like this. I'd rather clean this whole castle 5 times."

Alicia groaned and looked behind her.

"Don't you guys think it's a good idea?"

Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know, I've been pretty my whole life."

Anna nodded.

"Me too I get prettier with age."

Kristoff rubbed his chin.

"You don't get anymore handsome than this."

Alicia groaned.

"You guys aren't helping."

"I'm not doing it, I'm changing back to my original self."

Alicia sighed.

"Please Victoria."

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"Please?"

"I said no."

Alicia tried making her feel guilty.

"But you're my only sister and sometimes I feel like you don't like me and you said you love me but I don't know if you love me because you don't wanna be my sister and…and…and…"

Victoria gave up.

"Fine, just stop. I'll do it."

"Yay!"

"But can I at least turn back to my original self before then?"

Alicia nodded and Victoria gladly turned back to how she usually looked.

"Yay, you don't look hideous anymore!" Anna said excitedly.

"I literally was going to throw up." Elsa said sipping her drink.

Victoria glared at them.

"We are way too honest with each other, like seriously."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**Later that day…**

Elsa as usual was taking care of her duties as queen as she finished signing the lasts of her paperwork, she straightened out her back and yawned. She still had a meeting to go to later on, but she did have a little time for a break and she used that break to take a nap. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Meanwhile

Anna was just minding her own business walking around town by herself. She was sniffing flowers and playing around with ducklings when a little creature came and rubbed it's head against her ankle. She looked over and saw the most adorable mystery creature she'd ever seen. It had a chubby round face, tiny little horns, blue eyes, a tail that was long and fluffy and legs that resembled cat paws. Overall it was a light brown animal.

"Oh my God you are so adorable!" She said cuddling the mystery animal like a teddy bear.

The animal purred in response.

"I have no idea what you are but I'm going to name you…Cookie. Yup perfect, your name is Cookie.

The animal licked her face and smiled at her.

"I'm keeping you that's for sure, but I'll need to get you pass Elsa."

Anna tried hiding the animal under her dress where her stomach was as she made her way back to the castle to smuggle it to her room.

Luckily for her Elsa was asleep and even though some of the servants noticed her they just shrugged it off and continued doing what they were doing. She closed the door to her room as she played around with the mystery animal that she planned to keep forever. Anna fed him a slice of ham and watched his face light up. Maybe he was a mutated puppy.

**Meanwhile…**

Alicia crept from behind her sister.

"Do you know what time it is!?" Alicia yelled in her sister's ear.

Victoria turned around and saw her sister grinning at her.

"What?"

"It's break time, and do you know what you said you'll do at break time?"

"Alicia, you seriously want to go through with that?" Victoria asked.

Alicia nodded excitedly.

Victoria knew she didn't have a choice so she let Alicia transformed them into really hideous looking woman who looked like they needed a serious make over.

"Let's go!" Alicia said pulling her sister out of the castle and into town.

Usually during breaks the servants liked to go to the servant headquarters and they'd basically talk, gamble, drink, gossip, nap or just "make love".

Victoria and Alicia started strolling around town, minding their own business.

"This is stupid, nobody cares how we look." Victoria said annoyed.

A little girl looked at them as she was riding her bike.

"Hi." Alicia said greeting her.

The little girl screamed and left her bike on the floor so she could run away.

"Hideous monsters!" She screamed.

"Well that was rude." Alicia murmured.

"We managed to scare a little girl, can we go now?" Victoria asked.

"No, we have to keep going."

They kept on walking and suddenly Victoria got splashed with a bucket of water and she was drenched. She looked over and saw a teenaged boy with a bucket in his hand.

"What the heck? Why'd you do that?" She asked furiously.

"You were supposed to melt." He answered.

Victoria started to shiver.

"What are you talking about? That water was so cold! Why'd you do that?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, don't act like you have feelings."

Alicia glared at him.

"Go away, you don't go around throwing cold water at strangers!"

The boy rolled his eyes again and walked away.

"By the way you guys are hideous." He said to them.

Alicia couldn't control the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

The two girls continued walking, making sure to keep their heads down.

People ran away from them and nobody gave them a chance. Alicia started to regret doing this.

It was not going well for them at all.

**Now at the castle…**

Elsa woke up and had just finished a quick meeting, she knocked on Anna's door slowly. Anna panicked. She hoped it wasn't Elsa.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"Elsa."

Anna gasped and quickly hid the animal under her bed.

"Come in." Anna said.

Elsa opened the door and examined the awkward, suspicious smile on Anna's face.

"Hey Elsa how's it going?" Anna asked.

"I'm okay." Elsa said not taking her eyes off of Anna.

"Good that's good. Really good. But now that I think about it, what is the definition of good? What's good to you might not be good to me. Anyway, what gives a word it's definition? Who comes up with the definition of words anyway? Isn't a word just a bunch of sounds and letters put together? What gives the word, word a definition? It's basically the word worm with a 'D' instead of a 'M'. What is the meaning of life? And what gives the word life the definition? Who invented words and language anyway?"

Elsa put a stop to her mindless babbling.

"Anna can you do me a favor?"

Anna looked up at her sister.

"Of course."

"Can you please be quiet."

Anna glared at her.

Elsa came to sit down next to Anna.

"So Anna-yow!" Elsa screamed as a strange thing was nibbling on her back.

She turned around and saw Cookie pulling on her dress.

"What the heck is that?!" Elsa yelped.

Anna held out Cookie and presented him to her.

"I don't really know what he is but I do know that I want to keep him."

Elsa shook her head.

"I'm sorry Anna but no keeping animals in the castle, that's the rule."

"But Elsa-"

"Anna I said no."

Anna sighed, she only had one option left.

"But Elsa, Mommy and daddy never let me keep a pet at the castle no matter how much I begged them and you didn't play with me and I was lonely and bored. And I had to stare at birds from a window and watch the squirrels mock me as they ran around and…and…and."

"Okay fine! You can keep whatever that is, but make sure it doesn't get into trouble."

"Of course Elsa."

The mystery creature smiled at her as if it was thanking her.

"I'll be right back Elsa, I'm going to the library to see if there are any books that will tell me what kind of animal he is. Just watch over him, his name is Cookie by the way." Anna said as she made her way out of the door.

She was gone before Elsa could protest.

Elsa figured that it wouldn't be so hard since he seemed pretty friendly.

So she just laid on Anna's bed as Cookie was busy entertaining himself.

**In Town…**

Alicia and Victoria could literally drive anyone away with just one glance at their face. People either ran away in fear or gave disgusted looks on their faces. Both of those reactions hurt equally.

"Let's try acting nice to people, then they won't treat us like this." Alicia suggested.

Victoria thought it was worth a shot. Alicia picked the prettiest flower and gave it to an old woman.

"Here you go lady." She said in a sweet voice.

The lady slapped the flower out of her hand.

"How dare you! I bet you cursed the flower you're using it to put some kind of magical spell on me!"

Alicia raised her arms in defense.

"I'm just giving you a flower, why do you assume that I cursed it?"

"Uh hello, just look at you. How can anyone trust you with that face?"

Alicia frowned.

"I was trying to be nice."

She went back to her sister with a long face.

"It's okay Alicia she was just a paranoid old lady." Victoria said reassuringly.

"I guess…"

One lady randomly just handed Victoria a broom.

"Here I think you need this more than I do." She said.

Victoria stared at the broom in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"You know fly on it while cackling evil curses on babies like you usually do." The lady said like it wasn't mean.

Victoria gasped.

"That is incredibly rude!"

"What? I'm just being honest."

"What makes you think that I would sit on this broom and fly around cackling evil curses on people?"

The woman shrugged.

"You just look like that kind of person."

Victoria was in utter shock, this woman assumed she was an evil person because of how she looked.

"You keep your judgments to yourself."

The woman started looking terrified.

"Oh my God, don't cast some evil spell on me or my loved ones."

"Relax, I didn't even cast an 'evil spell' on a guy that poured cold water on me, thinking I would melt. As stupid as that sounds. I bathe everyday."

The woman wanted to make a smart sarcastic remark but didn't want to tick Victoria off. Instead she walked away and took her broom back.

Victoria was confused, why did the lady change her attitude. At first she was rude and impolite, but then she looked scared.

"Victoria, this was a bad idea. I don't like being hideous I like staring at my reflection for an hour admiring everything about my self." Alicia whined.

Victoria should have been relieved but instead she wanted to continue. Maybe Alicia was on to something the night before.

**At the castle…**

Elsa got bored, Anna was taking forever.

She was trying to figure out what animal Cookie was. She thought of him as some crazy mutation. She decided to play with the adorable animal Anna had smuggled into the castle.

She bent down and petted the little animal.

"Hi I'm Elsa."

The animal went from cute to vicious in a matter of seconds when it bit her hand.

Elsa cursed under her breath her ice powers froze the animal's mouth shut.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?!" Elsa screamed.

The animal was focused on trying to get the ice to melt so his jaw could be free. The animal then got furious and scratched deeply in Elsa's arm.

"Yow!" She yelped.

"What's your problem!?"

The ice formed around his mouth shattered and he snarled and growled at Elsa.

Elsa was confused yet intimidated.

"You wanna duel me? Then come on."

Cookie charged at Elsa, running towards her with his jaws opened wide. At the last minute, Elsa moved away and Cookie slammed into the wall. Elsa laughed wickedly, thinking that Cookie had given up. She was wrong.

Cookie's claws somehow grew to about six inches long, and so did his teeth. His fur flared up and his eyes were darted at her becoming redder and redder by the second.

Elsa gulped.

"All right then, It'll be nice having an ice sculpture of you in the garden.

As Cookie ran towards her, Elsa repeatedly shot ice at him. It slowed him down, but it didn't stop him. Elsa couldn't understand why he had just turned on her when he was being so friendly and open to her sister.

Cookie than made a massive leap, trying to ambush Elsa and attack her face. Elsa grinned and ice shot at Cookie like a canon ball. Some of the ice managed to pin him down and he laid flat on the floor breathing out warm air.

Elsa felt a little bad, he did try to attack her first but Elsa didn't want to hurt him. Plus Anna might be crushed, she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, petting his fur gently as he breathed out steam. It was kind of surprising how no one heard anything.

**In town**

"Well we have managed to terrorize everybody by just existing." Alicia said sadly.

"Do we really look that scary? I knew some people might be shocked, but this is ludicrous." Victoria said.

"I should of never made us do this. I'm sorry." Alicia said staring at her wrinkly, boney fingers that even scared her.

"You don't need to apologize, this is eye opening. You did this to make a point, and I think that this is making a really good point. Last night you said that the ugliest person in the kingdom, just so happened to also be the evil witch and maybe she wouldn't be so evil if people treated her differently. First I thought you were just offended that the witch wasn't the beautiful hero, but than I realize that you really saw more than just the evil witch is hideous and everyone else who is decent looking is nice. Today I see your point, everyone neglected and taunted her so she's only reflecting what has been done to her, but it's worse when she does it because she was magic powers and isn't has good-looking and charming as everyone else is. So lesson learned."

Alicia smiled brightly, she knew that close to nobody took her seriously because she was always awkward and goofy, but sometimes even Alicia who had to learn a lot of things from Victoria, could teach a little lesson.

"Well then I take back my apology, now let's go change back before an angry mob comes and tries to use fifty ways to kill us."

Victoria nodded.

"Agreed."

They decided they wanted to change back behind a bush so that nobody could see them. Alicia waved her hands above them as she began changing them back to how they originally look but before that could happen…

"Hello!" Greeted a little girl.

Victoria and Alicia looked at her expecting her to scream and run away. She just stood there and smiled at them. She had very light brown frizzy hair that was held in two ponytails and rosy pink cheeks with light green eyes.

"Uh… hi." Alicia finally said.

**At the castle…**

Cookie slowly got up, Elsa couldn't tell what he was thinking but she could feel his hot breath that was slowly melting the ice surrounding Anna's room. Anna wouldn't be too happy to find this, where was Anna anyway?

"So maybe we can put this whole fiasco behind us?" Elsa asked.

Cookie then became enraged and bit Elsa's hand again and didn't let go until Elsa slapped him with all her might.

"Why!?" Was all she managed to say. She winced in pain and started to curse louder and louder. She should of told Anna that she couldn't keep this demonic excuse for an animal.

Cookie didn't have a conscious, and if he did than he wasn't listening to it at all. After the pain of being slapped hard by the ice queen had started becoming bearable, he decided to try attacking her again. A tall wall of ice blocked his path and it slowly started pushing him against the open window. Cookie growled and snarled but Elsa was furious and her hand could not stop bleeding. Cookie tried to bang and claw his way out of the wall of ice that would send him to his doom. What could stop Elsa? There was nobody telling her not be the monster people fear she is. Cookie was the monster, not her. She did nothing to him and yet he tried numerous times to attack her. Cookie had long teeth and claws that could do serious damage but the wall of ice Elsa had made was thick and nothing Cookie did could break it.

The bite felt like she was getting stung by bees, bitten by a snake, clawed by a bear and ripped into by a shark. Yet at the same time it felt numb. Blood kept gushing down her arm. The other bite Cookie gave her didn't hurt as much and almost immediately stopped bleeding, even Cookie had some of Elsa's blood in his mouth.

Before long Cookie was pushed straight out of the window and immediately fell down awaiting his fate, Elsa soon fainted and just laid there on the floor of Anna's room.

**In town…**

The little girl shook their hands.

"My name is Rachel and I'm six and a half."

The little girl had a toothy smile.

Victoria and Alicia were a little shocked that the girl didn't show any sign of fear.

"I'm Alicia and this is Victoria." Alicia said.

"I haven't seen you guys around before."

"Umm…that's because we're…visiting." Victoria said.

"Oh, I hope you like Arendelle. It's beautiful don't you think?"

"Oh yes, Arendelle is awesome." They both nodded.

"And did you know…**the queen has ice powers!" **Rachel said excitedly.

"So I've heard." Victoria smiled.

Alicia took a different approach and gasped.

"Really?! Are you serious!?" Alicia said full of excitement.

Rachel rapidly nodded her head.

"Uh, huh. She goes 'pew, pew, pew' and 'Abracadabra' and 'The cold never bothers me anyway'. Then it starts snowing and it's really fun, unless she over does it. Then I need to wear **two** jackets and blah, blah, blah it's a complicated system, but she gives me a reason to snuggle up with my family."

Rachel was so unbelievably cute, she didn't seem to care how hideous Victoria and Alicia looked.

"Is that so?" Alicia said.

"Yup, I thought that everybody who has white hair automatically had ice powers so I asked my grandma to make it snow and she just laughed in my face. So I asked my grandfather and he asked me if I needed medical attention . Weird huh? I guess they're hiding it."

Alicia and Victoria thought it was funny that the little girl thought that all old people with graying hair had snow powers.

"Yup totally hiding it." Alicia winked.

Rachel was just about to start babbling about something else when she gasped.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Your faces…all the moles and icky stuff had just vanished."

Alicia and Victoria looked at each other and gasped in pure shock.

"You're face is back to normal!" They both said at the same time.

They weren't even green anymore, and the wrinkles had shriveled up and vanished. They couldn't believe it. They were so relieved to be back to normal, even though they didn't really understood how it happened. But now how were they going to explain this to a little girl?

Rachel was shocked.

"That was awesome! It was so cool how all of that stuff on your faces and your green complexion just disappeared to show your real faces!"

"Did we scare you with how we looked before?" Victoria asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Mommy and daddy taught me not judge people by how they look, and that your personality is ultimately the prettiest or the ugliest thing about a person. If you treat a person cruelly than that's how they'll treat you. Like a mirror, you only get back what you put it front of it."

Victoria and Alicia were shocked that she was only six years old.

"I umm… think you and your parents are wise." Victoria said politely.

"Ooh thanks, but if being fair is wise than I'm just being logical. You can't know more than all your teachers teach you right?"

"I guess that's true." Victoria agreed.

"Anyways I kind of thought you guys looked cool since you guys stood out and didn't look like everybody else. But neither the less I think you two are beautiful."

Victoria and Alicia were touched.

"Awwwwwww, you're beautiful too!" Alicia said pulling the little girl into a hug, followed by Victoria.

"Rachel, we actually should get going, it was such a blessing meeting you." Victoria said.

Rachel pouted. "Okay then, bye!"

Alicia and Victoria waved goodbye as they walked back to the castle with smiles on their faces.

Elsa woke up to find herself in her bed with a bandage wrapped around her hand. She saw Gerda tending to her care as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Gerda?" Elsa said softly.

"Hey your majesty, you feeling better?"

Elsa nodded.

"What happened?"

"It looks like something bit you and you lost a lot of blood and fainted."

Elsa looked to see Anna sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Elsa, are you okay? What happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't have enough energy to give an explanation of what happened and all she said was "Attacked".

Anna gasped.

"Attacked by what?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Anna said.

Kristoff and Olaf came in.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked as he looked at Elsa.

Anna shrugged.

"All she said was 'attacked'."

"Attacked by what?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know"

All Anna knew was that she had taken an innocent trip to the library and came back to Ice everywhere in her room and Elsa fainted on the floor with a bleeding hand.

"There we go, she should be fine. Let me know if you need anything." Gerda said as she stood up ready to leave.

As soon as Gerda left there was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Anna said.

Victoria and Alicia walked in and their mood changed from happy to gloomy and confused.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"Gerda said that it looks like she was bitten but she doesn't recognize what kind of bite mark that is." Anna answered.

"I was attacked by…Cookie." Elsa said finally.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"You were attacked by a cookie?" Kristoff asked.

Suddenly the image of Elsa getting attacked by cookie came to everyone's mind.

"Is that even possible?" Alicia asked.

"No guys, I think she means that she wants to change her name to Cookie, so that she can get attacked." Olaf said sounding like that conclusion made sense.

Even Elsa was speechless at that comment. 'Here comes Queen Cookie.' She thought to herself.

"Or maybe… just maybe she was attacked by someone or something named Cookie." Victoria suggested.

Elsa nodded, finally somebody got it.

Anna gasped.

"Oh my God Cookie bit you?!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa nodded weakly.

"Who's Cookie?" Olaf asked.

"Cookie is this cute little mystery animal that was all playful and friendly to me and I begged Elsa to let me keep him." Anna said.

"What did he look like?" Victoria asked.

"It had a chubby round face, tiny little horns, blue eyes, a tail that was long and fluffy and legs that resembled cat paws. It had light brown fur too." Anna answered.

"Sounds like a Prosedon to me." Victoria said.

"What's a prosedon?" Anna asked.

"They're animals commonly used in mythology and had mixture of animals in them. They're very friendly and playful as long as they don't come in contact to cold. They turn in savaged beasts' when they are cold or touched by ice, snow, cool wind, and anyone with is lower than 55 degrees in temperature. Legend has it that they were used to guard the underworld but an ice goddess came and disrupted everything so it's in their blood to hate the cold and elements including ice and snow. "

It all made since now. That's why he was so nice to Anna but horrible to Elsa.

Of course Victoria was a walking library.

"Where is he?" Kristoff asked.

"Thrown out window." Elsa said as a little grin appeared on her face.

"Oh…well I guess you handled him." Kristoff said awkwardly.

"We'll worry about the carcass that could be lying down on the ground later." Anna said. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Elsa realized that Anna had a talent for attracting people and animals that wanted Elsa dead. It was like a gift…not really.

Victoria and Alicia really wanted to tell them about their day, and to make it seem like a better time they told it as a story. Making sure not to leave out Rachel and how she thought that all old people who had graying hair had ice powers and what they learned in 3rd person. Of course Olaf stared non-stop at Victoria and tried to figure out if the names Vicnoria and Alivia sounded close to the names of two people he knew. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

Little Rachel looked to see a little animal on a bush, looking very tired.

She picked it up and smiled at it as it smiled at her. She didn't really know what kind of animal he was, but she liked him anyway.

"I'll name you…Cupcake." She said taking the animal back to her house to ask her parents if she could keep him.

**That was chapter 3. Poor Elsa and I think she has a new enemy. I made up that whole thing about the 'mystery animal' being bipolar when it came to the cold. **

**Anyways hope this was a good chapter. I love follows, faves, and reviews.**

**It's four in the morning and I should probably get some sleep.**

**Don't own Frozen, too bad.**

**Xoxo bridbrid**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Queen, the princess and the servants: one-shots**

**Chapter 4: Anna's birthday**

Anna ran through the halls, the minute the sun began to rise.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" She screamed.

Everyone was still sleeping and Anna rarely ever got up that early by herself. The best thing about it was that she had people to celebrate it with. Anna literally kicked open Elsa's door and jumped on her bed. Elsa opened one of her eyes and yawned.

"Anna…what…are…you…doing?" Elsa asked.

"It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday…but do you have to wake me up this early?"

"Yes! The earlier you wake up, the longer the day will be."

"Okay Anna, five more minutes."

"Okay, in the mean time I'll just invade your privacy." Anna said as she started jumping up and down Elsa's back shouting "It's my birthday!"

Elsa pushed Anna off her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine Anna I'm up but let me get ready."

Anna left the room to let Elsa get ready.

"It's my birthday!" She squealed again.

Anna went into town, twirling and running. There was barely anyone out but that didn't stop her from screaming it was her birthday at the top of her lungs. Everyone woke up and looked out that window as they saw the princess yelling and running around like a crazy child.

"Happy birthday, Princess Anna!" People said as she ran around excitedly.

"Thank you!" She said as she kept on twirling around.

"Yay!" She shouted, losing her balance.

Splash! She fell in the water. No handsome prince to save her this time.

Anna was still excited even though she was soaking wet. Once she got out the water, she started heading back to the castle so she could change.

"It's my birthday!" She shouted one more time.

Of course Elsa knew it was Anna's birthday and she was happy that this year she could celebrate it with her. Lucky number nineteen. Anna was so excited that it was her birthday and it put a smile on Elsa's face, even if she was taking it a little too far.

Once Anna changed she calmed down and stopped screaming at the top of her lungs. It was a cool day and the breeze was coming perfectly and the leaves were very bright colors. Neither cold or hot.

Eventually everyone started waking up, getting ready to get on with their day. The servants knew very well that it was Anna's birthday and they all said happy birthday when they saw her.

"Happy birthday." A familiar voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw that it was Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" She screamed giving him a massive hug.

He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a box of chocolate.

"These are for you." He said gently.

"Kristoff, you're so sweet."

"Anything for you."

They were about to kiss until someone tugged on Anna's dress. She looked down and realized that it was Olaf.

"Where's my hug?" He asked holding his arms out.

"Right here my little buddy."

Anna pulled Olaf into a hug as he whispered "Happy birthday Anna."

"Anna, happy birthday!" Alicia and Victoria said with bright smiles on their faces.

"Thanks!" Anna said pulling them into a hug as well.

"You're finally nineteen, huh?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah I'm so excited."

"What are you planning to do today?" Victoria said.

"Hmm…I actually have no idea. I'll just go with the flow."

"Good idea, I'm sure you'll have a great day!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"Umm Anna…can I have a talk with you?" Elsa asked giving a light smile.

"Of course Elsa."

They walked to Elsa's bedroom and began to sit on the bed.

"So…I just wanted to give you something." Elsa said.

"Sure Elsa."

Elsa pulled out a box from her drawer and opened it up. A beautiful necklace that had a lot of precious gems amazed Anna's eyes.

"Elsa, that's so beautiful." Anna said in awe.

"Mom gave it to me." Elsa said.

"Woah she did?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, so now I want to give it to you."

"But Elsa, she gave it to _you_. So it's _yours_."

"Yeah well it's supposed to be a queen passing it down to a princess so I'm just continuing the tradition, and plus…she gave me two." Elsa said pulling another necklace out of the box.

Anna's eyes widened.

"She did?"

"Well yes. She gave me hers before she and dad headed out to sea and ever since then I've had two."

Elsa placed the necklace her mom gave her over Anna's neck and showed her how she looked in the mirror. Tears of joy came down Anna's face as she smiled. Then Elsa took the other necklace and put it around her own neck.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said to her sister.

"You look beautiful too."

"Thanks Anna, but not quite yet." Elsa created a little gem out of ice and added it to her necklace. "More my style."

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug. "I love you too Anna."

They were hugging for a good five minutes until they finally let each other go.

"This is going to be the best day ever." Elsa assured her sister.

"It already is."

Later…

"Princess Anna." Called some maids.

Anna heard her name and immediately made her way over to the maids.

"Yes?"

The four maids smiled, looking both happy and nervous.

"Well we umm…made this dress for you. You know since it's your birthday and we umm…decided to make you a dress and it's okay if you don't like it but we just wanted to say, happy birthday." Said one of the maids.

Anna smiled at them.

"Aw, thanks. It's beautiful."

"Oh well…you're welcome."

They handed her the dress that Anna genuinely liked. It was emerald green with red and gold rubies bedazzled on the middle and around the sleeves. It flowed perfectly, not too long and not too short. There was also a stitched purple flower on the left side of the dress. They bowed down and began to walk away, feeling really happy with themselves for pleasing Anna with a dress they had worked so hard on.

"Ooh Anna, what a nice dress, you should wear it later." Alicia said out of nowhere.

Anna smirked. "Why? What's happening later?"

Alicia blushed. "Oh umm…nothing."

"Alicia?"

"Just go with the flow, Anna."

"But Alicia! No secrets."

"I don't keep secrets, I'm an open book!"

"That's right, we both know you are so you might as well tell me."

"Umm…ask me again in a couple of minutes." And with that Alicia just left, leaving Anna to stand by herself.

"Huh, well obviously there's something going on?" Anna said to herself.

"Ooh awesome, Anna's going to love it." She heard Elsa say from another part of the castle.

Anna quickly ran over to her, wanting to know what Elsa was talking about. Anna heard noise that sounded like it was coming from the ball room, she had also noticed that the servants looked much busier than normal. Going back and forth through the castle and putting white sheets over the stuff they were carrying, especially around Anna. The castle also smelled liked food and baked goods, it all made Anna very suspicious.

"What am I going to love?" Anna asked deviously.

As soon as Anna came, Kai and another servant rushed out of her sight after hiding a mysterious, large, thing with a white cloth.

Elsa smiled awkwardly.

"Oh umm…this piece of my…hair?''

Anna looked at her sister like she was insane.

" A piece of your hair?"

"Umm…yes."

Elsa plucked a strand of hair from her head and handed it to Anna.

Anna just stared at her sister with a confused expression.

"You can umm…start a collection."

Elsa face-palmed, she really was horrible under pressure.

"Okay? I'm just gonna go." Anna said backing away slowly.

Elsa was left holding a strand of her hair in her fingers. She sighed heavily.

"Well this is Un-queenly." Elsa murmured to herself.

Anna decided to fancy herself up, just so that she'd be ready for anything. She put her hair up, put the necklace Elsa gave her around her neck and put on the nice dress that the maids had made for her.

Then suddenly came a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said

There stepped Kai.

"Umm…could you maybe make your way to the ball room, princess Anna?" He asked.

Anna smiled.

"Sure."

She didn't even bother to question why.

"By the way your majesty you look lovely." Kai complemented.

Anna was flattered.

"Thanks Kai."

Anna slowly, but excitedly walked to the ball room.

Anna then slammed the doors open and ran inside.

…She waited…

"SURPRISE!"

Before she knew it, there was huge room filled with people all there to celebrate her birthday.

"Oh my goodness! For me?!" She said excitedly.

She was shocked to see a giant cake that stood tally on a table, she stared at it in awe.

"Wah?" Was all she managed to say.

"It's 19 layers." Elsa said from behind her.

"19 layers?! That's a lot!"

"And took a lot of time to bake so I hope you like it." Victoria said suddenly.

"Like it? It's amazing!" Anna complimented.

It was a really happy mood with a lot of company and music playing in the back.

Anna focused her attention on a CHOCOLATE SCULPTURE OF HER!

"A CHOCOLATE SCULPTURE OF ME?!" she squealed.

"It was my idea!" Alicia said proudly.

"Am I allowed to eat it?" Elsa asked weirdly.

Everyone looked disturbingly at Elsa.

"So…no?"

"Umm…Anna?" Said a low, soft voice behind her.

Anna knew exactly whose voice that was. She turned and saw Kristoff dressed in a tux.

"Hey Kristoff."

"We'll leave you two alone." Elsa said as the three of them left to give Anna and Kristoff some privacy.

"You look beautiful Anna."

"Thanks Kristoff."

"You always look beautiful Anna."

"And you always look insanely handsome."

Kristoff chuckled as he got closer to Anna.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They gracefully and passionately danced around the ball room with crowds of people watching them but neither of them caring. Kristoff stroked Anna's cheek gently and looked into her eyes.

"Anna, I love you so much."

Anna smiled at him as tears of joy started to form in her eyes again.

"I love you too Kristoff."

Kristoff pressed his lips onto Anna's and they stopped dancing to enjoy the wonderful sensation of expressing their love for one another, it was like time had stopped and they were the last two people on the planet. Everyone clapped their hands at seeing such a beautiful sight, but it was lasting a little _too_ long.

"Elsa it's been like ten minutes." Alicia whispered at the snow queen.

"Yeah they have been kissing for a long time." Elsa said.

"And they're _still_ kissing." Victoria added.

Everyone just looked at each other, wondering what to do. The clock was ticking and they just kept on kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Dang, I think they're trying to eat each other" People started whispering to each other.

"Wow, this went from romantic to weird." Alicia said waiting for them to stop.

"It's been like twenty minutes, maybe they're stuck." Victoria suggested.

"Your majesty, are they going to stop anytime soon?" A brown haired lady with a pink dress asked Elsa.

"Okay, I need to put a stop to this." Elsa sighed.

She walked over to Anna and Kristoff and pulled them away from each other.

"Alright you two love-birds I think that's enough." Elsa chuckled.

"Oh sorry, I guess we just lost track of time." Anna said still looking at Kristoff."

"Hey, it's time to sing happy birthday!" Alicia informed them.

"Ooh yay!" Anna squealed excitedly.

"But before that, I would like to say a few things." Elsa said.

"Okay Elsa, go ahead." Anna assured.

Elsa smiled at her and made her way to the front of the room.

"If we may have your attention, Queen Elsa would like to say a few words." Victoria said introducing Elsa.

Everyone turned around and gave their attention to the queen.

Elsa cleared her throat.

"Well I just wanted to thank you all for coming, it took a lot of planning and dedication to have this party, especially keeping it a surprise. Princess Anna is an amazing princess, sister, and person and she completely deserves all of this. I know our late mother and father would be very proud of how she has grown up to be a beautiful, caring, lovable, admirable young woman. I am proud to call her my little sister and I wish her a happy birthday because it's another year of being a wonderful person. Just remember that I love you and I always will."

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Don't mention it."

"So are we ready to sing now? I've been readying my voice." Alicia said anxiously.

"Yeah, come on that cake looks really good!" Elsa said.

Anna stood in the front of the room as everyone else sung happy birthday to her, Alicia sang it at the very top of her lungs. Anna smiled as she even saw Olaf singing, she realized how many people genuinely cared about her. The cake was really tall so they needed to climb up a ladder to cut the first layer of the cake. Anna didn't waste a minute eating her piece of cake.

"Psst Anna." Elsa called.

"Yes Elsa?"

"So is the chocolate sculpture of you off limits or no?"

Anna sighed. "Fine go eat it."

"Yay!"

Elsa rushed over to it and ripped out one of the fingers and started eating it. Anna shook her head at the sight.

**Meanwhile…**

Alicia had just finished eating her slice of cake, it was at that moment she realized just how good of a baker Victoria really was.

"Hey" Greeted a voice behind her.

She turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh…hi"

"Alicia, right?"

"Yeah! Leonardo right?"

"Yeah."

Alicia couldn't forget about Leonardo, the guy she had danced with that last time there was a party. He smiled at her and kept a good graze on her.

"So umm…good party huh?" Alicia asked.

"Oh yeah, great party."

"So how's life"

"Life's great, but it's just got a whole lot better."

Alicia poked his nose.

"I bet it has."

Leonardo chuckled.

"It's kinda crowded in here."

"I agree, wanna go outside?"

"I course I would."

They went outside to the cool wind blowing as the sun was setting.

"It's a beautiful day don't you think?" Alicia asked, breathing in.

"Yeah it is."

"It's all amazing."

Alicia's eyes began to water a little and she started looking down.

"Are you okay?" Leonardo asked her softly.

She sniffled.

"I'm great, it's just that this is all so amazing. I feel so happy for Anna. There's so many people who love her and all. She deserves it. But it's also really overwhelming and…"

"It feels weird to be in a birthday party because you're not used to all these people coming together and caring about someone's life."

Alicia stood there shocked at him.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I understand, when you get used to something it feels weird not being in that situation."

"Yeah, but I like this situation way better than spending all my time doing endless housework, whether it's my birthday or Christmas."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Alicia smiled at him.

"Tell you about what?"

"You know, your experiences in the past."

"You really care?"

"I like a good story. Plus I like this, just the two of us. Sometimes people just need to talk about things. Your past is your story, your song, your heart."

Alicia thought about it.

"Okay cutie, maybe another time. I don't want to start getting depressed on a great day like this."

"Understandable. Just know I'll listen."

Alicia eyed him suspiciously.

"You're not a evil, psycho wizard are you?"

Leonardo chuckled.

"What a random question."

"Answer it."

"Huh, no. But being a wizard sounds awesome."

"I guess it does."

They both took their time looking at the stars.

"Haven't you ever noticed that, the star right there is brighter than the rest." Alicia asked pointing at a familiar star.

"Oh yeah, I believe it's called The North Star. Star of freedom and love."

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"My heart."

Alicia laid her head on his chest without saying a word.

"Looks like we both learn from our hearts." Alicia whispered.

Leonardo looked down at her and smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"Wow I can hear the music all the way from here." Leonardo said tapping his feet.

"Care to dance?"

"Of course I would."

They started soothingly dancing around, letting the music guide each step they took, their hums slowly turned into words of the same song.

Alicia: _ What is this feeling?_

_Maybe it's heart healing._

_Is it the way you look at me, with a gleam in your eyes?_

_Is it the way you came to me like a total surprise?_

_I'm not very sure what to do_

_But I think I'm really liking you_

Leonardo: _Is this okay?_

_Is this how I'll spend the rest of my days?_

_Is it the way you always have a smile on your face?_

_Is it the way we dance at the exact same pace?_

_I don't have a clue_

_But I think I'm really liking you_

Both: _It's a mystery_

_And the past is history_

_It's like magic_

_And we know that we have it_

_I'll take a chance on us_

_Heart-break and all_

_And even though there's a chance we might fall_

_I know I'm really liking you._

_Yes, I'm officially liking you."_

They stopped dancing and began to pucker their lips, pulling closer to each other like they were being magnetically pulled.

"Ahem." Said someone clearing their throat.

Alicia and Leonardo turned around to see Victoria and Elsa looking at them.

Embarrassed, Alicia's cheeks turned bright red.

"Umm…Queen Elsa, hello." Leonardo said bowing down awkwardly.

"Can we help you guys with something?" Alicia asked annoyed.

"Mind introducing me to your little boyfriend?" Victoria asked.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life." Alicia said quickly.

Elsa giggled.

"Alicia!" Victoria scoffed.

"Fine!" Alicia huffed. "This is my older sister Victoria. Victoria this is my…_friend_, Leonardo"

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. Beauty must run in the family."

Alicia nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you, Leonardo." Victoria said politely.

Leonardo nodded and smiled at her.

"So what were you two doing?" Elsa asked.

"We were just talking." Alicia assured

"Uh huh, just talking." Leonardo confirmed.

"About?" Victoria asked.

"Life Victoria. We were talking about life." Alicia said bitterly.

"Hmm… interesting." Victoria murmured to herself.

"You know Alicia, I was going to ask you something…" Leonardo gulped.

"Really? What is it?" Alicia asked giving him her full attention.

Leonardo looked at the two people who were making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's not important."

"Oh…okay." Alicia frowned

"So anyway Alicia, the party will start ending in fifteen minutes and we have to get ready to clean up." Victoria said.

"Oh, I have to go Leonardo. Bye."

"Oh…umm bye. I'll…I'll miss you." Leonardo stroking her cheek.

"Me too." Alicia smiled.

Alicia waved good night as she walked away with Elsa and Victoria, leaving Leonardo smiling to himself.

"So what's really going on between you two?" Victoria asked.

"I don't really know." Alicia answered.

"Well don't become too attached. You wouldn't want to be targeted by another evil, psycho wizard." Victoria said cautiously.

"No worries Victoria, I'll let it happen if it's meant to be. Now let's enjoy the rest of the party before we have to do a clean-up song." Alicia said running into the castle.

Elsa and Victoria looked at each other and shrugged before joining Anna who was talking to Kristoff, eating a bunch of sweets, and really enjoying her birthday party.

**Happy Birthday Anna!**

_**I hope this was a good chapter, I wanted to make it someone's birthday and I decided to go with Anna. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day. Happy birthday to anyone whose birthday is today.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Queen, THE PRINCESS AND THE SERVANTS: One-SHOTS**

**Chapter 5**: An unexpected reunion

Anna paced impatiently around Elsa's office, as the two waited for someone that was supposed to be coming. Elsa sat comfortably in her chair as she too waited for the guest.

"When is she going to get here?!" Anna said irritated.

"Anna have patience, she'll get here soon." Elsa said soothingly.

"But Elsa! This needs to be perfect, it will be a total surprise and she just has to show up."

"Anna, so what if she's running a little late?"

"She was supposed to be here three hours ago."

"Maybe something happened."

Anna shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Here have some chocolate, it will help." Elsa said taking a bag of chocolate out of a small compartment on her chair.

Anna looked at her weird. "You have a secret compartment of chocolate hidden in your chair?"

Elsa winked. "There's a lot you don't know about me Anna. Now, do you want some chocolate or not?"

Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of course!" She said snatching the bag of chocolate from Elsa's hands.

Anna wasted no time devouring all the chocolate in the bag.

"Anna! Share!" Elsa said looking at the empty bag of chocolate.

"Well Elsa, last time we went to go visit your ice castle you ate all the chocolate that you stole from your coronation." Anna said as a smirk released from her lips.

"I didn't steal it! And at least I gave you some chocolate cake!"

"That you stole!"

"Stole is a strong word. I prefer borrowed."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to sugar code it Elsa."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

Elsa sighed and then headed towards a medium sized painting on the wall, she turned it over and their revealed a safe. She twisted the lock and opened it up. She grabbed a big box of chocolate before closing up the safe. Anna stared at her sister in confusion.

"Elsa!"

Elsa popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"What?"

"You have another chocolate hiding place?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"That you use to have access to chocolate whenever you want?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And you like stashing chocolate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And this is part of your daily routine?"

"Yeah, why?"  
Anna sighed in defeat.

"When is she getting here?"

"I'm sure she'll get here soon." Elsa assured her.

Then soon came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Anna asked.

"It's Kai, with a guess."

Anna was relieved, Elsa quickly turned over the painting so that the safe could be hidden. Elsa then grabbed a pillow that was on her chair and opened it up, making sure that all the candy she had hid in there were still there. When she was done she zipped it closed and kissed the pillow.

Anna shook her head at Elsa.

"Really Elsa?"

"What? It's not like I'm hiding my chocolate in weird places."

"A wall, a chair, and a pillow. That sounds pretty weird to me."

Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna playfully.

"Well that's just your opinion."

Ana rolled her eyes. "And people think you're the mature one."

"Come in Kai, sorry to keep you waiting." Elsa said glaring over at Anna.

Kai opened the door and stepped in with a woman.

"Thank you." Elsa and Anna said to Kai.

Kai gave a slight bow and then walked out the door.

The woman gulped, as she bowed down to Elsa and Anna nervously.

"Your majesties it's a pleasure meeting you." The woman said looking around Elsa's office.

"I'm sure you know why you're here." Elsa said regally.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry I'm late. My ride kinda broke down." The woman said as if she were sad.

"That's fine, we're just glad you're here now." Anna said smiling.

"Now we'll go get them and you can have a seat and make yourself comfortable. " Elsa said as she began standing up.

The woman nodded and sat down. Anna squealed as she and Elsa went out of Elsa's office to find two people. It really didn't take long for them to find Victoria and Alicia finishing up chores that never really took them long to do, even though they rarely used magic to do them. Alicia was really dreamy eyed when it came to thinking about Leonardo and every time anyone asked how she felt about him, she would imply that they were just friends. Good friends. She was worried about when the next time she'd see him.

"Hey guys!" Anna said startling them.

Victoria and Alicia turned around and saw that it was just Elsa and Anna.

"Oh hi" Victoria said once her heart slowed down.

Alicia sniffed their hands like a dog.

"You two ate chocolate." She said as if sniffing someone's hand was normal.

"Umm…yeah." Elsa said a little creeped out.

"fantastic, it's good for the soul." Alicia sang.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and nodded both agreeing with what Alicia said.

"Now, we have a surprise for you guys." Anna said excitedly.

"For us?" Victoria said looking confused.

"Yup!" Elsa answered.

"Ooh don't tell me….a puppy! No a kitten! A monkey! Holy cheese you guys got us a ghost!" Alicia said closing her eyes and rubbing the sides of her forehead.

"No, no, no and no." Elsa said giggling.

Victoria began to get really curious.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Come see for yourself!" Anna said pulling their arms towards Elsa's office.

Victoria and Alicia stood in front of Elsa's office and waited for whatever their surprise was.

Elsa and Anna opened the door and let Alicia and Victoria step in. There they saw a normal height, brown haired woman , pretty thin, looked to be in my early forties or fifties. She had a simple crème colored dress on and a big blue bag. Her eyes were Hazel, just like Victoria's, she had a small nose and pink lips. Victoria noticed how familiar she looked but she couldn't put her finger on it. Alicia however had no idea who the lady was and became really confused.

The lady looked up at them and gasped.

"Victoria? Alicia?" She said in awe.

Elsa and Anna couldn't hold back the smiles on their faces.

"Guys, who is this woman and how does she know our name?" Alicia asked.

Victoria was too busy studying her face and features and she just knew she'd seen this person before.

"I'm gonna tell them!" Anna squealed.

"We'll both tell them!" Elsa suggested.

"On the count three." Anna said.

"Okay…1…2…3! This lady is your mother!" They said super loudly together.

Both Victoria and Alicia stared at them in confusion.

"Say what now?" Alicia blinked.

"This was all my idea, Elsa had nothing to do with it." Anna said taking all the credit.

Elsa shot an icy glare at her.

The lady cleared her throat.

"Umm, yeah. I'm your mother. Maria. They sent me here to talk to you guys." The lady said awkwardly.

Victoria and Alicia just looked at the woman with wide eyes. Was this some sick joke? Victoria knew that face, it was the face of her now 15 years older mother. She was just trying to process it all. Victoria knew her mother's name was Maria and she knew that this lady was the person who stopped loving her fifteen years ago. She just never thought she'd ever see her again and couldn't believe that she was three feet away from her.

"I…who?...When?...How?...What?" Alicia stuttered not finishing her sentences.

"How did you guys find her?" Victoria asked.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well we contacted the Queen of Latiah and she looked in her files and was able to track down your mom in her home. So she asked her to come over to Arendelle to come see you guys."

"Oh umm, thanks…" Alicia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"No problem, we'll leave the three of you alone to talk." Anna said as she and Elsa made their way out the room.

Victoria sat down across from their mother. Alicia's confusion became joy and happiness.

"Mommy! Mommy! I haven't seen you in forever! Fifteen and a half years! You've missed a lot of birthdays, holidays and special occasions mommy! I have always wanted to see you! It wall one of my birthday wishes! I know that you still want to be a family and I knew that one day I'd find out that you guys left us out of love and had a super good reason why you guys sold us Gaston. By the way where's daddy?" Alicia said as perky as a five month old puppy.

Victoria remained quiet and just sat there thinking to herself.

"Y-your father is d-dead, he died five years ago from a horrible sickness." Their long lost mother answered holding in her tears.

Alicia frowned a little. "Oh…"

Their mother kept her distance, she looked a little scared. Every time Victoria looked at her mother all she saw was the woman from fifteen years ago and Alicia just looked like a helpless four year old again.

"So umm, Latiah's a better place now." Their mother said breaking the silence.

Alicia and Victoria already knew that.

"You guys have gotten so big from the last time I saw you." Their mother said.

"Well we couldn't stay four and ten forever." Victoria mumbled.

Victoria didn't know how she felt. She was confused and shocked. She didn't wake up thinking she'd meet her mother. She could barely look at her without getting angry and sad.

"Mommy, I've had so many questions. Why'd you give us over to Gaston?" Alicia asked trying to grab her mother's hand.

Their mom moved away, not wanting to be touched.

"M-me and y-your f-father decided it was the right thing to d-do." Their mom answered.

Alicia looked confusingly at her. "What?"

"Look, understand this. You were too young to understand but now I think you should know." Their mother said sternly.

"Okay?" Alicia said giving her mom full attention.

"Magic."

"What about magic?"

"You guys have magic and me and your father couldn't deal with it."

"What do you mean you guys couldn't deal with it?"

"Sorcery, especially when you were younger, was frowned upon. What were we supposed to think having two daughters with magic powers?"

"But-"

"Alicia, if you guys got caught then you guys would probably be put to death for sorcery! Obviously they'd think me and your father were also doing some kind of sorcery and we'd probably also be punished."

"But mommy-"

"Alicia we were scared. We didn't know where the magic came from, so we figured that it was some kind of curse."

Alicia frowned. "A curse?"

"That's the only explanation"

Victoria was listening but wasn't talking, she didn't know what to say. She just said the first question on her mind.

"But why, slaves?" She asked finally.

Her mom turned around and looked over at Victoria.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

Victoria couldn't help having a bitter voice.

"Why didn't you guys put us in a orphanage or something? Why would you guys put us up for slavery of all things?"

"We well we umm…" Her mother stuttered.

It was at that moment that Victoria realized the answer to her own question.

"You guys wanted to punish us! You guys wanted us to suffer! That's why! You guys stopped caring about us and decided to put us up for slavery, so we could be Gaston's problem."

Now Victoria was angry.

Alicia frowned, she didn't want what Victoria said to be true.

"Mommy! That's not true, right? Victoria's not correct right? Please say that you guys didn't stop loving us?" Alicia said as her eyes pierced into her mom's eyes.

"W-we…umm-" Their mom stuttered nervously.

"It's true isn't it?" Victoria asked in a whisper.

Their mom sighed and then nodded.

"Oh my god. I-I-I've always thought that maybe you guys still loved us and that you guys would come back for us.." Alicia said with watery eyes.

Victoria patted Alicia on the back. "It's okay." She said soothingly.

Alicia snapped at her. "No it's not okay! It's not okay to stop loving your children! It's not okay to sell them into slavery! It's not okay! I've been an unloved child for fifteen years and I've just now realized it!"

Victoria was taken back, but it wasn't directed towards her. It was directed towards her mom.

Their mother started getting aggravated herself."Hey, I am your mother and you will not talk to me like that!"

Before Alicia could say something Victoria snapped.

"Are you serious? Now you're our mother? When we're in a castle and you're ordered to talk to us, that's when you decide to be our mother? You can't just chose the moments that you're our mother! You disgraced us for having magic powers and stopped loving us. That's what happened, but don't you dare say that we can't yell at you because you're our _mother_. Alicia and I aren't little children anymore, you can't fool or manipulate us. You and dad caused so much pain, I remember when I used to cry myself to sleep every day, and when I tried getting rid of my powers by…_I can't say, _and when I use to much rather die than stay alive because I felt so depressed and unloved. As slaves we didn't even own ourselves, we were owned by some weird soldier who took away our freedom, so you guys got what you wanted. You guys wanted to punish us, so mission complete. I remember the exact words you said to me before we were carried off in the carriage. You said: '_Sorry, we can't love you.' _ And those words haunted me for years. "

Alicia looked over at her usually quiet sister. Their mother just stared at Victoria trying to process everything her eldest daughter had could relax since she had let out _almost_ everything in her mind.

"I'm going to sound like a horrible person, but when I was growing up, I was taught to fear people with magic powers. I was taught that all witches, wizards, sorceresses, warlocks and etc were evil and shouldn't be trusted. I was taught that they're creatures not human and that a true person does not have magic powers. All my bedtime stories had some horrible witch using her magic for evil. That goes also for your late father. So yes, we were scared and we didn't know what to do. We thought punishing you guys by selling you guys into slavery would be reasonable punishment. I don't know about your father but I didn't completely stop loving you guys, I believed that I couldn't love you, that I wasn't supposed to love you, that maybe loving you guys would be a mistake. You guys are my children and going from telling you guys that I love you everyday from feeling too scared of your powers to love you guys was hard for me, and I guess we were way too shocked, scared, angry, and confused to give you guys a chance. So again, I'm sorry that I couldn't love you guys." Their mother said truthfully.

Everything was quiet, everyone sat back down. Alicia rested her head on Victoria's shoulder.

"But how did you guys find out?" Alicia asked in a whisper.

"Want me to answer that?" Their mom asked.

Victoria knew that if she let her mom explain it to Alicia than she'd find a way to make it look sound like Victoria and her were the one in the wrong

"I'll explain it to her." Victoria said.

"Do you even remember" Their mom asked.

"How can I ever forget?"

Maria thought that if she let Victoria explain than she'd make it sound like she and her late father were the monsters in the whole situation.

"I think It would be more accurate if I tell her, _Victoria."_

"Well I think it would be more descriptive if I tell her, _Maria."_

Victoria and her mom just glared at each other.

"Would one of you just tell me?!" Alicia asked impatiently.

A thought quickly came to Victoria's mind.

"Oh I know!" She said excitedly.

Victoria twisted her hands together forming a big, light purple ball of magic. Her mother watched speechless, the last time she saw Victoria do magic was 15 years ago. Victoria shot it up into the ceiling and ordered her sister to look. All three of them stared up at it, waiting for the little "presentation".

**The story…**

It begun. Maria had just finished preparing dinner and her husband, Joseph, had just finished a long day of working in his shop. 29 year old Maria kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. It's hard having to work for an extra two hours." He said wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Well at least your making more money than you did before."

"You're right honey, and now I can better support you, me and our two beautiful little girls."

Maria kissed his lips for a few seconds."That's right honey. You must be starving, I have finished preparing dinner."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Now let's get our daughters and we'll go eat dinner."

Joseph nodded as they made their way to Victoria's room, the place where Victoria and Alicia were playing in.

Did they knock? No. Maria just turned the door knob and went in with her husband right behind her. "Victoria! Alicia! Time for dinner!

But they froze at what they saw.

Ten year old Victoria was playing around with her powers, making all her stuffed animals on the bed float around as she controlled their every movement.

"Look Alicia! is under my control!"

Four year old Alicia clapped her hands and laughed. "Yay magic is fun!"

Alicia twisted her hands together creating a ball of energy, she threw it up into air and it came down like rainbow colored rain as she jumped around happily.

"Try to catch the magic drops!" Alicia squealed at Victoria.

Victoria's eyes widened. "It like magic rainbow rain!"

She held her hands up to catch the drops as she absorbed them into her hands.

"This is awesome! I love playing with you Victoria!" Alicia squealed, hugging Vitoria.

Victoria giggled. "I love playing with you too!"

The positive energy dropped when they heard their parents scream at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my God! Sorcery! Magic!" Their father yelled in surprise.

The stuffed animals dropped and the magic "rain" disappeared.

"Mom, dad. It's not what it looks like." Victoria said uneasily.

"Witches!" Joseph shouted.

Alicia ran up to give him a hug.

"Hey daddy! I missed you." Alicia said.

Joseph moved away from her.

"Get away from me!" He yelled harshly.

Maria was in shock, she just couldn't process what she'd seen her two daughters do.

Joseph pulled his wife into a corner.

"Well they're clearly witches." He said.

Maria nodded. "Yes, clearly they are."

"If anyone ever finds out then they'll be punished, and people will think we're monsters like them since we're their parents."

"I know this is bad."

Joseph looked at Maria suspiciously.

"Maria tell me now, do you have witch blood in you?"

"What? No! I don't , I don't know how they got their powers."

Joseph sighed.

"I believe you, but now we have to do something about those witches that we call our children!"

"I know, but what?"

Joseph rubbed his chin.

"Well I know a guy who is interested in paying big money for _slaves."_

Maria gasped.

"Slaves? I was thinking we make them stay in the house for the rest of their childhood."

Joseph shook his head. "No, no, no. That's too soft. Making them slaves will surely punish them."

Maria slowly started agreeing.

"Slaves it is. Contact that guy and this will be their last night here."

**The next day…**

Joseph and Maria had packed their daughters' stuff and were ready to abandon their children. They had told Victoria and Alicia that they were going to get ice cream. Instead they met Gaston at an ice cream shop. Gaston had paid Joseph and Maria a lot of money and packed their stuff into his carriage. Victoria looked at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Victoria asked, knowing something was wrong.

Maria looked into her daughter's eyes for the last time.

"I'm sorry that I can't love you."

Victoria looked at her mother in sadness and confusion. "What do you mean?"

She never got an answer.

Gaston roughly grabbed Victoria and Alicia by waist and threw them into the carriage.

"Forget about this life girls, your new lives will be very different." Gaston said as the carriage drove away with two very sad and confused girls.

Joseph and Maria just watched him leave with their once beloved daughters.

**End **

The magic went back into Victoria's hands as she waited for a response.

"So that's what happened." Victoria said.

Alicia was still processing everything and Maria just kept quiet.

Victoria looked at her mother in sadness."Maria, I think this conversation is over. You guys got what you wanted."

"I-I-I" There mom stuttered.

"Look mother, seeing what had happened is one thing, but feeling it is something different. If only I realized sooner that you guys didn't love us enough to accept our powers. You guys had no faith or trust on us and you guys wanted nothing to do with us. I thought a mom and a dad are supposed to love their children unconditionally. I guess you guys looked passed love and family and focused on the magic part." Alicia said as she came to a strong realization.

Maria sighed heavily. "Can I ask you two a question?"

Victoria and Alicia nodded.

"Does Queen Elsa and Princess Anna know?"

"Yes they do." Alicia answered.

"Oh…umm…how nice. So anyway before I leave is there anything guys want to say to me?"

"Well yes, but they aren't appropriate." Victoria snarled.

"I'm good, I just found out that my life has been a lie, so I have nothing to say to you." Alicia said.

Maria nodded. "Well then, I guess this conversation is over. I just want to give you guys something."

She pulled out a medium sized wooden box out of her bag. "Here"

Victoria hesitantly took the box before Maria gave her a light smile and made her way over to the door.

"Maria?" Victoria called.

"Yes?"

"Sorry you couldn't love us."

"Maybe in another life." She whispered before leaving.

Victoria and Alicia watched her leave with frowns of their faces.

"Victoria?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, Alicia?"

"Did we seriously just meet our mother that we haven't seen in fifteen years?"

"Yup."

"How am I supposed to feel?"

"I don't know, Alicia."

Victoria held the box her mom gave her in her hands as she sighed.

"Well that was that, I've always wondered what was going on with our parents in the back of my mind and now I kinda know." Alicia said with a light smile.

"Me too."

"Victoria did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Wanting to _die_ as apposed to living when we were younger?"

Victoria gulped. "Well yeah, honestly yes, I was that depressed and I felt like I had nothing to live for."

"So what convinced you to give life a chance?"

"Well I realized I still had you and I knew that if you weren't going to have loving parents than you'd at least have a loving older sister. I didn't want you to be alone and unloved, so I realized that even in tough situations you make life worth living."

Alicia smiled at her.

"I was a little sad but I feel better now. I'm pretty used to not having parents, I didn't even remember what they looked like at all. I'm fine, I mean I always kinda hoped mom and dad still loved us and would come back for us but it's alright."

Victoria smiled back at her.

"Now, let's get out of here." Victoria said as they headed towards the door.

She opened the door to find literally everybody they knew outside the door, sharing a bag of chocolate.

"Oh umm…this is not what it looks like." Elsa said with chocolate smudged on her face.

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"You can't just have a deep conversation with your long lost mother and expect us _not_ to listen in on it." Anna said as everyone else nodded.

"Do you guys need a warm hug?" Olaf asked.

"Yes." Victoria and Alicia said together.

Victoria and Alicia knelt down and let Olaf hug them.

"That awkward moment when you're more loved by a talking snowman than your own mother." Alicia whispered over to Victoria.

"I know you guys are sad but it was all Elsa's idea. I really had nothing to do with it." Anna said pointing to Elsa.

Elsa shot her another glare.

"Guys we didn't mean to make you guys sad. We just thought that maybe meeting your mother would bring you guys some peace and clarity." Elsa said apologetically.

"Yeah we didn't know that she'd be so harsh and tell you guys that she couldn't love you and maybe we should of thought it through a bit more. We don't want you guys to be sad, we like seeing you guys happy and maybe setting up a day where you guys could meet one of the people who ruined your lives wasn't the best idea". Anna added.

"We're sorry. Can you guys forgive us?" Elsa asked.

Victoria and Anna pulled them into a hug.

"We are so touched that you guys actually spent time trying to track down our mom for us." Alicia said letting her tears go out.

"Thank you guys so much! It's so sweet, and without you guys we probably would be wondering about our parents our whole lives." Victoria said with a smile.

"Oh well then…you guys are welcomed." Anna said both happy and surprised.

"It wasn't a problem, I mean you guys are worth it." Elsa said joyfully.

"In the end it's all okay. We met you guys, and you guys are awesome!" Alicia said.

"You guys are awesome too." Anna implied.

"You guys are the best thing that ever happened to us." Victoria said with a single tear rolling down from her right eye.

"Awwwwwwwww" The castle servants (and Olaf) said as they watched them have their moment.

The four girls giggled.

"So whatcha guys wanna do?" Alicia asked.

"Anyone wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" They all shouted running all at once to the same place.

The servants watched them with smiles on their faces.

"That's _that's _love." Kai said to one of his buddies.

**And that was chapter five. Holy 63447ghcdfgjb #gugf$bgv%hkkkk*jkjh7& there was a motherload of emotions going on here. Anyways I hope it was good, this might be my favorite chapter I don't know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Queen, the princess and the servants: one-shots**

**Chapter 6**

"Where are they!?"Said Elsa and Victoria angrily stomping through the halls on a cool, breezy morning.

Anna and Alicia giggled as they ran away from their older sisters hiding behind a corner.

"Shh" Anna said over to Alicia who was still snickering.

"We are so dead." Alicia whispered over at Anna.

"It was nice knowing you."

Victoria and Elsa had been drawn all over in their sleep by their pesky little sisters. They had woken up to find themselves looking like a little kid's art project and they both knew exactly who did it.

Kristoff was walking through the castle with Olaf as they noticed Elsa and Victoria marching around the halls angrily. Kristoff suddenly became scared.

"Let's get out of her Olaf." Kristoff said nervously.

Olaf looked up confusingly at him. "Why?"

"Because nothing is scarier than mad women."

"Well I can think of one thing that's scarier."

"And what is that?"

"Mad women with powers."

"Oh yeah, we're all doomed."

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other and started running away.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Elsa said teasingly.

They were checking behind everything they could and tried being extra quiet. The servants were trying their best to hold in all their laughter when they saw them but sometimes you can't hold it back. They thought it was cute that their little sisters pulled a prank on them and now they were hunting them down.

"They're coming." Alicia warned Anna.

"Of course they are. Maybe we should just go confront them." Anna suggested

"Umm…good luck with that, but I kinda want to live another day."

Anna heard their footsteps and hid behind the curtains. Alicia looked around and saw Anna know where to be found.

"Anna? Where are you?" Alicia asked in a whisper.

She gasped. "Maybe they took her, I need to go find her."

Alicia tiptoed away as stealthy as possible to go search for the princess.

Anna poked her head out the curtains and looked to see if Alicia was still there, but she soon realized she was gone.

"They must've took Alicia. I need to go find her" She said to herself.

Anna made sure the coast was clear before going to find her friend.

"Kai!" Elsa and Victoria shouted once they saw him minding his own business.

Kai bit his lip nervously, he knew that angry women was not a good thing.

"Y-yes?" He croaked.

"Have you seen our sisters?" Victoria asked.

"I umm…n-no. Not recently."

Kai looked at their faces and tried to hold in a laugh. "Is this a new fashion statement or something?"

"We know we look like a box of crayons just threw up on us." Elsa said embarrassed.

"Yes you guys have looked better." Kai said chuckling.

Elsa and Victoria gave him an intense glare that made him shut up.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna go, because I kinda want to live another day so… bye." Kai said as he walked backwards slowly.

Meanwhile, Anna was hiding behind a bush trying to come up with a plan.

"Hey Anna watcha doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

"AAAH!" She yelled.

She soon realized that it was Kristoff and calmed down.

"Me and Alicia pulled a prank on our sisters and now they're trying to hunt us down, I think they may have captured Alicia."

Kristoff shook his head.

"You guys had to get _them_ mad of all people?"

"Kristoff what are they gonna do, destroy humanity?"

"Maybe, you never know."

"You're so paranoid Kristoff."

"No I'm logical."

"Whatever. Ooh I just got an idea!" Anna squealed.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve me." Kristoff whined.

"I would, but that would be lying."

"Oh no."

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Anna placed a wig that matched her hair color on Kristoff's head.

"Really Anna?" Kristoff said as Anna handed him the mirror.

"Yup! You look so beautiful."

"Umm…is that a compliment?"

Anna shrugged and then handed him over a big green dress.

Kristoff raised is eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because this is what you're gonna change into to complete the 'Anna look'."

"But I want the Kristoff look."

"Too bad, now go put this dress on."

Kristoff groaned. "The things I do for love."

Kristoff came back with "the Anna look" and didn't look too happy about it.

Anna gasped. "It's like we're twins!"

"Yay." Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Now here's the plan. You're going to go run around screaming, dressed up as me and when they capture you I'll have time to find Alicia and we'll figure things out from there."

"But-"

"No time for questions, I'm lucky they haven't captured me yet."

Kristoff sighed and came out of their hiding place.

"I'm Anna! Yay!" He screamed with a high pitched voice.

"First of all I sound like that and second of all I would never say that" Anna said not amused.

Kristoff groaned.

"I'm just gonna go take my chances with Elsa and Victoria, they're so much more sane."

Anna rolled her eyes as she watched Kristoff run out into the open.

"Ooooh, I'm Anna and I like chocolate!" He said hoping around like a ballerina.

Elsa and Victoria watched the Anna impersonator twirl around the halls like a little girl. They didn't miss a second running over to who they thought was Anna. The real Anna snickered as she watched Kristoff dance around from behind the curtains.

"Ha ha We've found you!" Elsa said with glee.

"Wait a minute Elsa…this person isn't Anna." Victoria said studying Kristoff's face.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. This person was bulk and had muscles unlike Anna.

"Who are you?" Elsa said pulling off the wig.

"Kristoff!" They both said with shock and confusion.

It silent for five seconds until Elsa and Victoria broke out into laughter.

"Really Kristoff? A dress and a wig?" Elsa giggled.

Kristoff wasn't amused by the way the women were laughing at him. They were laughing so hard that they had collapsed on the floor with laughter. They were hitting the ground and rolling around just laughing like they were being tickled.

Alicia had heard the laughter and came to see what was so funny, her search for Anna had so far not worked out. It was hard trying to find Anna, yet try to avoid getting caught by Elsa and Victoria. When she saw Kristoff in a wig and dress she forgot about being quiet and burst out in laughter.

Anna was giggling behind her hiding place as-well. Kristoff did look funny in a wig and dress. She noticed someone with curly red hair and a white and brown dress on and wondered who that person was. It suddenly clicked that it was Alicia. She figured she'd come out of hiding and go join them.

Elsa and Victoria were too busy laughing to care about their sisters' coming out of hiding.

Kristoff just watched them laugh at him feeling really embarrassed.

"So you wanna role play?" Elsa asked.

"Then how about you be Elsa?" Victoria asked.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elsa and Victoria only smiled wickedly at each other. Victoria lightly touched his hair, turning it white. Elsa turned the dress he was wearing into an ice dress.

"Now be me!" Elsa said excitedly.

Kristoff sighed as he twirled around the halls singing random phrases.

"Ice dresses are cold! Very cold! I don't like wearing pounds of ice on my body! This isn't my style!" Kristoff shivered.

"Okay fine, just two more minutes." Elsa said smiling.

Kristoff glared at them as he for some reason listened. Anna waved at her boyfriend and mouthed the word "sorry".

Alicia handed Elsa and Victoria a wet cloth to wipe their faces.

"Are you guys mad?" Anna asked sweetly.

Elsa and Victoria looked at each other and shrugged.

"We were mad, but now… I think we're fine." Elsa answered.

"It's just that, we felt a little violated and disrespected when you guys pranked us like that.

Anna and Alicia sighed with relief.

"It was Alicia's idea anyway." Anna said teasingly.

Alicia's eyes widened.

"Liar! It was yours!"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"nuh uh"

Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Girls stop it!" Victoria commanded making Anna and Alicia shut up.

Elsa looked at the clocked and realized it was only 11:55 in the morning. Kristoff sneaked away while nobody was looking and ran away causing all the servants to stare at him.

Kai gave him a confused look. "What happened?"

"Women." Kristoff said simply.

Kai nodded as he understood what that meant.

**12:05 O'CLOCK in Elsa's office**

Victoria and Alicia were delivering a bunch of paperwork over to Elsa and Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at all the paperwork she had to do. When they placed the papers on her desk they both felt sorry for her.

"Sorry" They both mouthed to the stressed out looking queen.

"Hey guys do me a favor and burn these for me." Elsa said shoving the papers forward.

"Okay!" Alicia said excitedly. "I like burning stuff!" The way she said it made Victoria and Elsa worried.

Victoria took the papers out of Alicia's hands and gave them back to Elsa.

"I don't think burning the papers will help."

"Your right, we should tear them into shreds instead." Alicia said dementedly.

Victoria shook her head. "Elsa I know you're stressed out, when I get stressed out I take deep breaths and take a little time to relax myself."

Elsa nodded. "You're right that's the mature way to do it."

Alicia groaned. "Why are you guys always trying to be so mature? Sometimes you guys should just have fun and forget about rules and responsibilities."

"Because Alicia, that's what children do."

"Than maybe you two should embrace your inner child." Alicia said flicking her hand a little bit.

A bright light suddenly came across the room, blinding Alicia temporarily. She covered her eyes with her hands and took cover behind Elsa's chair. The light slowly became dimmer and dimmer until it completely went away and the room came back to normal.

Alicia looked around. Everything seemed normal. She stood up, to talk about how weird the light was. Then she froze and just kept still, she looked confused and horrified.

Elsa and Victoria were much shorter than her, it was weird since they were both taller than her. Their bodies looked undeveloped and they look like…

_Children_

"Umm…Guys? Are you okay?" Alicia asked.

Elsa and Victoria looked at each other and smiled.

"Never better!" Elsa said with a goofy smile.

"Mommy!" Victoria said running up to hug Alicia.

Alicia's mouth gaped open. It wasnt normal that her sister was way shorter than her and thought she was her mom.

"Anna!" She screamed.

Once Anna heard her name she grabbed a sword and ran into Elsa's office and she busted through the door.

"What happened?!" Anna asked in panic.

"Look." Alicia said letting Anna see their now child sisters.

Anna walked up to them and squished their cheeks.

"Aww theses children look just like Elsa and Victoria."

Alicia faced-palmed. "They ARE Elsa and Victoria."

Anna's mouth flew open In shock.

"You're kidding."

Alicia shook her head.

"How did this happen?"

"All I said was 'embrace your inner child' and moved my hand a little bit and then a bright light came and when it went away all I saw was this!"

"Mommy!" Elsa said hugging Anna's legs.

"Mommy?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Yeah they seem to have no idea that they're under some sort of spell or enchantment." Alicia said.

Anna sighed. "Well as cute as they are, you have to change them back."

"I'll try."

Alicia held out her hands and waved them over her sisters and they both glowed until Alicia stopped waving her hands around them. Nothing really changed, well except for their attitude.

"Try again." Anna said noticing no change.

"I'm bored!" Elsa said violently stomping the ground.

"Me too!" Victoria said dropping to the floor, rolling around.

They watched their sisters throw a random temper tantrum.

"What are we supposed to do?" Anna asked.

"Well when I was little and I got upset, Victoria used to calm me down by singing me a little song." Alicia said.

"Great idea!" Anna said. "What song?"

"_The wind is blowing, The beauty of life is showing_

_The flowers are growing, and life is gracefully flowing._

_As long as the world is here, then you'll be okay my dear."_

Their sisters started to calm down.

"Ooh I know this song!" Anna squealed. "_It's a beautiful, beautiful aday, I know you'll be okay_

_Summer to winter, if you fall I'll heal your splinter._

_As long as I am here, there's nothing to fear my dear."_

Elsa and Victoria got up and had stopped screaming.

"Are you guys okay now?" Alicia asked calmly.

Elsa stuck her tongue out at her rudely as Victoria ran out of the door.

"Wait for me!" Elsa said running behind Victoria.

"Hey guys wait!" Anna and Alicia said running after them.

They chased them through the hall as Elsa and Victoria zig-zagged across the castle in an attempt to get away from Anna and Alicia. Victoria slipped and fell, causing Elsa to look back.

"Run!" She said to Elsa as Alicia and Anna were gaining on them.

Instead Elsa helped her up and smiled at her before they both continued running down the halls and their sisters lost them in plain sight.

Kai looked at them in pure confusion, those kids looked way too familiar. And why were there kids running around the castle in the first place? He decided it would be best to shrug it off.

In the hallway, Kristoff was talking to Olaf, still wearing an ice dress and still looking ashamed.

"So then they made you twirl around?" Olaf asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, it was so Embarrassing."

"Women, am I right?"

"Yup."

Kristoff was always telling Olaf about the odd nature of women and Kristoff would usually exaggerate it.

Elsa and Victoria came racing through the hallway almost crashing into Olaf and Kristoff. The four of them stared at each other in confusion.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. You guys look familiar." Olaf said openly.

"Too familiar." Kristoff mummured.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa said.

"And I'm Victoria." Victoria said.

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other in pure confusion.

"But that's impossible." Kristoff implied.

"Says the guy who was hanging out with a living snowman." Victoria said wittily.

"Wait a minute, how old are you guys?" Kristoff asked looking down at them.

"Seven!" They both answered.

"What?!" Kristoff said freaking out.

"Ha ha, he's wearing an ice dress!" Elsa snickered pointing at Kristoff.

Victoria and Elsa started laughing together, pointing at him and humiliating him.

"Stop laughing!" Kristoff screamed with a red face.

"Hey you can't talk to us like that." Elsa said with a sassy tone.

"I just did." Kristoff snapped back.

Victoria kicked him in the knee.

"Don't you dare talk to Elsa like that." She warned.

Kristoff clutched his knee as he started to growl.

Olaf softly patted his knee.

"You guys need to calm down." Olaf said peacefully.

"Says the most deformed snowman I've ever seen." Elsa said rudely.

"Yeah! Look at his peanut shaped head!" Victoria said mockingly.

Olaf frowned. "Hey that's not very nice."

"That's not very nice." Elsa mocked in a high annoying voice.

"Guys, leave him alone." Kristoff said noticing how sad Olaf was getting.

"Make us!" Elsa said kicking him in his other knee, making Kristoff groan in pain.

"You guys are being bullies." Olaf said with a pouty face.

Victoria grabbed his carrot nose from his head and bit into it.

"My nose!" Olaf squealed sadly.

"You mean, a delicious treat." Victoria sat taking another bite.

Kristoff reached out to grab the carrot from Victoria's hands.

Elsa then kicked him again.

"You're trying to touch my friend?" Elsa asked.

"N-no." Kristoff stuttered.

"I don't believe you." Victoria said kicking him again.

Then the two of them just started to repeatedly kick him over and over again.

"Stop kicking him." Olaf pleaded.

"Okay we'll stop kicking him." Elsa said.

"We'll kick you instead!" Victoria yelled kicking Olaf's head off.

"Why are you guys kicking us?" Kristoff asked.

"Cause' we can, got a problem with that?" Victoria asked intimidating him.

"Now dance for us." Elsa commanded.

"What? No. You guys just kicked me senseless and now you want me to dance for you?"

Victoria zapped the floor right near his leg, making him jerk up in fear.

"She said dance for us!" Victoria said with no compassion what so ever.

"But-" Kristoff began.

"I said dance!" Elsa said zapping the floor right near his other leg with ice, making him jerk up again.

"Okay! Okay! I'm dancing!" Kristoff said as he started hoping around in fear.

Elsa and Victoria started zapping the floor repeatedly, making him have to quickly endeavor his body so that he wouldn't get zapped. They laughed wickedly as Kristoff's energy had decreased but his fear had increased.

Alicia and Anna quickly came to see their two little/older sisters.

"What are you guys doing?" Anna asked putting a stop to Kristoff's misery.

"We were just playing a game with the most fun person on the planet!" Elsa said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah! It was so much fun." Victoria said as the both of the pulled Kristoff into a hug.

"What? No! These children were beating-" Kristoff said getting interrupted by Victoria snapping her fingers and making his lips seal shut.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmnnmm" Was all he managed to say.

"Oh well, I guess we'll never know the end of that sentence." Elsa said winking over to Victoria.

Alicia snapped her fingers as Kristoff's mouth was now opened.

"Like I was going to say, they made fun of Olaf, ate his nose, kicked us non-stopped and then forced me to dance." Kristoff said pointing his finger at them.

Anna and Alicia had their mouths opened wide. Then Alicia giggled a little.

"So what I'm hearing is: You got beat up by two seven year old girls?" She asked as Elsa and Victoria started giggling too.

"Not just any seven year old girls, _evil_ seven year old girls." Kristoff said emphasizing "evil".

"Oh please they're not evil." Alicia said patting Victoria on the head, she suddenly yelped when Victoria bit her.

"Why I outta!" Alicia said angrily, she was just about to slap her own sister when Olaf interrupted her.

"They made fun of me, ate my nose and kicked my head off." Olaf said frowning.

"Girls! Apologize to Olaf and Kristoff." Anna commanded.

"We're sorry." Elsa and Victoria said holding their heads down in fake shame.

"I hope you guys understand that bullying others is wrong." Alicia said with serious voice.

Elsa and Victoria just held their head down winking secretly at each other.

"On a count of 1…2…3 Go!" Elsa counted.

The two of them kicked their older sisters in the knee at the exact same time and started giggling right after they did it.

At this point, Anna and Alicia were furious.

"Go To Your Rooms Now!" They said with a voice so commanding and angry that it wasn't common for them to ever use a tone like that.

Elsa quickly scurried over to her room and closed the door, when Victoria tried walking past it to get to her room, Elsa opened the door and pulled Victoria in her room before closing it back up.

"Our moms are so mean!" Elsa said angrily.

"Yup! I can't believe they told us to go to our rooms." Victoria said in a bratty tone.

"Kristoff is such a snitch." Elsa said bitterly.

"Why would we ever want to be in our rooms?" Victoria asked.

"Exactly, what person wants to be in a room and not allowed to come out?" Elsa asked.

"Nobody in their right mind." Victoria said.

"It's been thirteen minutes, but it feels like thirteen years!" Elsa said impatiently.

"I can't take this anymore!" Victoria said opening up Elsa's window. Elsa evilly grinned.

"You want to make the escaping device, or should I?" Elsa asked.

"Go ahead." Victoria said letting Elsa make a slide out of ice.

"Yay!" They said sliding down the slide going into the outside world.

"Anna, Victoria isn't in her room." Alicia said worried.

"She's probably in Elsa's room." Anna said as she knocked on Elsa door.

"Elsa?" She called.

No answer.

"Elsa?"

No answer

"Elsa?"

"Umm, Anna there's this thing called breaking the door down." Alicia said making a crowbar out of her powers."

"Don't break the door down." Anna said.

"Don't worry I won't"

Alicia used the crowbar to make the door pop open and they both stepped suspiciously into Elsa's room and noticed that they were gone.

"Look there's a note." Anna said picking it up and reading it.

"See you later losers.

-signed: Elsa and Victoria"

Anna and Alicia's face turned vibrant red with anger.

"Alicia you have to find a way to change them back!" Anna commanded.

"I'll try, but Victoria is more mastered at magic than I am, so she'd know what to do."

"Them maybe you should leave the magic up to her!" Anna snapped.

Alicia looked at her sadly and started looking down, sniffling quietly to herself. "Maybe because she's the perfect one." Alicia said quietly to herself.

Anna calmed down and began to comfort her friend.

"Hey Alicia I didn't mean that, I get that you're still learning and that people make big mistakes when they're learning. The important thing is that we stick together and do our very best to turn them back to the way they were. Sometimes I forget that magic isn't always the snap of a finger and sometimes it takes practice."

Alicia smiled at her and they gave each other a light hug. "Now ready to go find them and put them in their place?" Anna asked.

Alicia nodded. "You know it."

They slid down the ice slide and cheered with glee.

Elsa and Victoria were walking through the town, noticing how people would stare at Elsa in confusion, thinking she looked a lot like the queen.

"Do you think they'll find out we ran away?" Elsa asked not really caring.

"Really? Those two couldn't even find their way out of a paper bag." Victoria said as both girls snickered.

"Victoria my friend, I think we're officially rebels."

They watched silently as kids like them started running away from the local park.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked.

"The playground bullies are coming!" One little boy warned.

"Who are these playground bullies you speak of?" Victoria asked.

"Only the meanest, most vicious kids in Arendelle." He said in fear.

"So you guys are running away from a bunch of kids?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Now let's go before they find us!" The boy said grabbing their hands.

His eyes widened when a shadow appeared over him, he froze in fear.

Three boys and one girl stood there, tall and bulky for their age, and stared at the three smaller kids intimidating them.

"What are you guys doing in our park?!" One of the boys roared.

"W-we were just l-leaving." The little boy said shaking with fear.

"So you got yourself two girlfriends, huh?" The girl said teasingly.

"I-I d-don't know." He said still shaking.

The oldest boy laughed and separated the innocent boy from Elsa and Victoria.

"Now be gone!" He commanded as the little boy ran away to safety.

The kids hid behind the bushes to watch what was going to happen to the little girls that hadn't been seen around town before.

"Are you guys new?" The oldest boy asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Elsa snapped.

"Cause' we love new kids'" The girl said with a smirk.

"Leave us alone." Elsa said about to turn away.

"And what if we don't, white-haired freak?" One boy asked causing the hair on Elsa's neck to stand.

"Don't call her that." Victoria warned.

"What if we don't?" They all asked at once.

"White-haired freak! White-haired freak!" They all chanted pointing at Elsa.

Victoria noticed Elsa starting to get sad.

"Don't call her that!" Victoria commanded.

"White-haired freak! White-haired freak!" They said chanting even louder.

"Stop calling her that!" Victoria said even angrier.

"White-haired freak! White-haired freak! That girl is a white-haired freak!"

Victoria angrily stomped the ground with all her force as they all slammed back against a brick wall as she marched her way over to them.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. A. White. Haired. Freak again or I will personally torture you all one by one. Do you guys hear me?" Victoria asked as her angry eyes beaded down on the kids. Her tone was bitter as the children hiding had their hearts stopping and Elsa watched wanting to blast them with ice.

"Yes! We do! We hear you! We'll never do it again!" They said shaking with fear.

An evil smile appeared on Victoria's face.

"Good, I'd hate to see what'd happen if you guys ever terrorize again, I probably wouldn't take it easy on you guys. Don't make me angry, imagine your nightmares 100 times worse."

The kids gulped. "We won't terrorize! We promise!"

"Good."

Victoria flicked her hand and the kids plummeted into another direction, crashing into the Earth as it didn't cushion their fall.

All the kids cheered as they went back to play on the playground as happy as they could be.

Elsa felt a lot better and smiled.

"Thanks Victoria." She said pulling her into a hug."Best friends

"No problem, it's actually kinda fun." Victoria said chuckling.

"Friends?"

"Best Friends!"

They high-fived each other, both having the same unstoppable attitude.

"How did you do that?" One kid asked Victoria excitedly.

"I just did what I felt was right, didn't think about it, I just did it." Victoria answered truthfully.

"You look like Queen Elsa!" A chubby boy said pointing at Elsa.

Elsa made a snowball out of her hand and threw it at the little boy and winked.

"Maybe Queen Elsa, has a secret daughter nobody knows about." A little girl said as Elsa and Victoria began leaving.

Anna and Alicia looked everywhere and still couldn't find them.

"Maybe we should get the guards involved with the search?" Anna suggested.

"And tell them how they suddenly turned into seven year olds?" Alicia asked.

"Well…I don't know."

"I just hope we find them soon."

"Me too."

What they didn't know was that Elsa and Victoria were spying on them from high up in a tree.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Ready!" Victoria said placing bird seeds on top of their heads and smiled.

"Now let's watch the magic happen." Elsa smirked.

Birds flew down on them and started landing on top of their heads trying to eat the seeds.

"AAAAAAAAh" They screamed trying desperately to get the birds off their heads.

"Get off! Get Off!" The screamed.

Alicia had enough and with the wave her fingers the birds started to fly away and leave them be.

"You okay?" Alicia asked Anna after her heart-rate began slowing down.

"Yep, are you?"

"Yes."

"That was weird."

Anna shook her head and noticed a bird seed fall into her hand.

"What was a bird seed doing in my hair?" Anna asked confused.

Alicia noticed birdseeds in her hair too. "This doesn't make any sense."

They both looked at each other and then looked up at a tree, seeing their older/younger sisters waving at them with smirks on their faces.

"I think we've been pranked" Anna said in shock.

Alicia fell to her knees. "Honestly, I feel so violated and disrespected."

"Oh so that's how they felt when we pranked them, I was wondering why they got so mad that we did a prank on them earlier."

"I guess I kinda get it now, I mean just because it was a little joke to us doesn't mean it wasn't a little more serious to them. I thought they were just being dramatic and were taking things too seriously."

"Yeah."

"Come down from that tree this instant!" Alicia commanded.

"No!" Elsa and Victoria said stubbornly.

"Come down now!" Anna yelled.

"You guys can't tell us what to do!" Elsa shouted.

"The only reason we tell you what to do is because you guys are too immature to get through the real world without some guidance!" Alicia screamed.

"You sound like your sister." Anna said teasingly to Alicia.

"I know, maybe I'm turning into her."

Anna giggled.

"We're not trying to tell what to do, we're trying to teach you right from wrong and sneaking out when we told you guys specifically to stay in your rooms is wrong." Anna said wisely.

"We wouldn't have snuck out if you guys hadn't sent us to our rooms!" Victoria protested.

"The only reason we sent you guys to your rooms is because you guys acted inappropriately and basically bullied and harassed Kristoff and Olaf. We don't want to punish you guys, we do these things because we want you guys to be the best people you guys can possibly be." Alicia stated.

"But why?" Elsa asked simply.

"It was the mature thing to do!" Alicia and Anna said at the same time.

They all were blinded by a bright light as it shone through, mostly upon Elsa and Victoria, and it became dimmer and dimmer until it completely disappeared.

"Why are we in a tree?" Victoria asked in confusion.

Elsa looked down at their little sisters.

"What are you guys doing down there?" She asked.

Anna and Alicia's faces lit up when they saw that their sisters were back to the way they were.

"Come down!" Alicia said excitedly.

Elsa and Victoria climbed down and walked over to their relieved little sisters.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"So many things!" Anna squealed.

"Stay mature. The balance of nature is restored, you guys can go back to being the mature ones and we can go back to being the crazy ones, but for now on we'll try our best not to cross the line." Alicia said as they all started walking back to the castle.

"That's nice, but I really want to know what happened." Elsa said a little disappointed.

"Hey, I can play it with my magic." Victoria suggested.

They all excitedly raced to the castle even though it was a pretty long day full of pranks and children and ugh.

They all sat down on Anna's bed as Victoria played "The movie" with her magic as they sat there sharing a bag of chocolate. They all cringed when they saw Victoria and Elsa basically bully Kristoff and Olaf. They all smiled when Victoria stuck up for Elsa. Victoria and Elsa laughed at their sisters getting attacked by birds. Still there was something they forgot to do…Ah yes, Kristoff was still wearing an ice dress wondering what to do with his life.

Women, am I right?


	7. Chapter 7

**The queen, the princess and the servants: one-shots**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

Alicia's eyes opened wide as she stood there staring at nothing. Her lips were trembling and a single tear came out of her eye. For a few minutes she stood there seeing something that horrified her and made her heart stop.

"Yoo hoo." Anna called snapping her fingers at Alicia. "Earth to Alicia."

Alicia snapped out of it and looked at Anna with a troubled look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm great." Alicia said in a scratchy voice.

"Well okay then, because it seemed like you zoned out of reality."

"Yeah, silly me, in my own little fantasy world." Alicia said with a fake laugh.

"Umm yeah, ha ha." Anna said also in a fake laugh.

The mood suddenly became awkward, which was weird. Anna and Alicia never felt awkward around each other.

"Anna?" Alicia said in a quiet whisper.

"Yes?"

Alicia sniffled and then smiled. "Will you miss me?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Alicia said turning away.

"Well, alright." Anna said as she turned to leave.

Victoria looked at Alicia in confusion. Was that her little sister? So closed off and quiet? She knew something was wrong. She walked over to her sister in concern.

"Alicia are you okay?" Victoria asked putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Alicia said like a mouse.

"Are you sure? It seems like there's something wrong with you."

Alicia moved away and turned her body around.

"I'm fine!" She said aggressively.

"Okay then, I was just making sure." Victoria said quietly as she slowly began to walk away.

Elsa walked down the halls after just finishing signing a stack of papers and she was trying to stretch out herself after torturing the bones in her fingers with signing and more signing. Elsa noticed that something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She stopped in her tracks when she finally figured out the answer.

"It's quiet." She said to herself, she never thought she'd ever be able to say those words.

It shocked her and she just took a minute to enjoy to peace of nobody running around and singing at the top of their lungs.

"How long will this last?" She thought to herself.

Elsa looked to her right and noticed somebody walking right beside her. It took her a second to realize that Alicia was this person.

"Hi." Elsa said smiling.

Alicia looked at her with a frown.

"Hi." She said in a whisper.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then, I noticed that you've been so quiet lately and that's kinda unlike you."

"I don't like that." Alicia said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm annoying, stupid, and immature. You probably think that about me and you are right."

"What? I never said that." Elsa said id disbelief.

"Because I'm saying it. My personality is…unlikable. It's disgusting."

Elsa was surprised and was about to tell her it wasn't.

"Alicia-"

"I know you're going to tell me that it's not, but that's because you're too nice of a person to agree with me. Let's face it, it's true and I wish I realized it sooner."

At this point Alicia was sobbing and ran away before Elsa could say anything.

"Alicia?" Victoria said reaching out for her sister.

Alicia turned away and mumbled something that nobody could hear.

"Is that what I used to do?" Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Yes." Anna said out of nowhere.

"Why didn't anybody stop me?"

"The same reason that people don't jump into thorn bushes." Victoria answered.

"I wonder why she's so sad." Anna said to herself.

"Me too, she woke up normally and then just became sad all of a sudden." Victoria said rubbing her chin.

Elsa sighed. "I have a meeting to go to."

Anna and Victoria waved goodbye as she walked towards her office.

"It's _still_ quiet." Elsa said to herself in disbelief.

Elsa sat down on her chair and waited for a few men that she would do the meeting with.

Alicia softly opened the door to Elsa's office with four tall men who were wearing the same thing.

"Queen Elsa, they're here." Alicia said introducing the four men.

"Elsa looked up at Alicia and attempted to start a conversation.

"Hey Alicia, whatcha doing?"

Alicia simply shrugged as she just walked away with a frown on her face.

"Wow, get the coffin ready." One of the men said after Alicia had left.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"When my servant started acting the way she's acting, she committed suicide." He answered.

"Suicide?"

"Yeah, it was sad. She was always smiling and always happy, but then she just started acting so depressed and just started calling herself all these names and the next thing you knew. Bam! She was dead. It's always the ones that you least expect it."

"Oh…" Elsa said quietly.

"May we start the meeting now?" Another man asked.

"Yeah, of course. The meeting." Elsa said clearing her voice.

"Alicia!" Victoria called after her sister.

Alicia ignored her and just kept on walking.

"Alicia I know you hear me!" Victoria said following after her.

"Victoria, bye."

"No, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Victoria, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're not fine and I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Would you just leave me alone!" Alicia said picking up her pace.

"No, you're going to talk to me."

"I-I-I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't!" Alicia said as she started running as fast as she could.

"Alicia!" Victoria called chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!"

Alicia was a sprinter and could run really fast for a short amount of time, but Victoria had more stamina and could run at a steady pace for a longer amount of time. They ran through the halls as fast as they each could panting breathing hard.

Victoria reached her arm out to grab Alicia's shoulder and was only a few inches away from reaching her when Alicia just stopped.

Victoria stopped also and panted so loudly that it was like she was hyperventilating .

"What's wrong?" Victoria said after catching her breath.

"Victoria."

"Yeah?"

"I saw something."

"What?"

"I had a vision."

"Since when do you get visions?"

"Since now."

"Okay so are you sad because you're getting visions?"

"No Victoria it was what was in the vision."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have very long."

"Alicia what are you talking about?"

"When the sun sets…I'm gonna…I'm gonna"

"Gonna what?"

Alicia's eyes filled with tears as her whole body shook.

"Victoria I'm gonna die!"

Victoria was in complete shock.

"W-w-what?"

"When the sun sets today, I'm going to lie down and die. That's what I saw in the vision."

"Are you serious?" Victoria asked in a broken voice.

Alicia nodded her head. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Alicia wanna go to the garden and play tomorrow?" Olaf asked cheerfully.

Alicia looked down at Olaf and sighed.

"I'm sorry Olaf, but I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be…in peace."

Olaf was confused. "Okay then, have fun in peace." He said waving goodbye as he walked.

Alicia looked over at Victoria who just couldn't stop crying.

"Victoria, it's okay."

Victoria pulled her into a bone crushing hug and was probably more sad than Alicia was.

Meanwhile the meeting Elsa was having had just ended and Elsa took time to sit back in her chair.

"Elsa?" Olaf called.

"Yes Olaf?"

"What does it mean to be in peace?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Alicia if she wanted to play in the garden with me tomorrow but she told me she won't be here tomorrow because she'll be in peace."

Elsa's jaw dropped.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked confused.

"Olaf do me a favor."

"Sure Elsa."

"Never become a hormonal teenaged girl."

"What?"

"Just don't."

"Okay Elsa but I don't think that we'll have to worry about that."

"Good boy."

Elsa got up and speed walked out of her office .

It wasn't long until Alicia stopped her in her tracks with a bucket in her hand and Victoria clinging on to her leg.

"Hi Elsa." Alicia said with a tiny smile.

Elsa giggled. "Did I miss something?"

Alicia shook her head.

"Nah, only the part when Victoria chased me through the halls and I revealed the fact that I'm dying today."

Elsa nodded her head in understandment. "Oh…What, what? You're dying today?"

"Yeah, when the sun starts to set."

"How do you know?"

"A vision."

"Since when do you get visions?"

"I don't know it was weird, I also noticed that with each passing hour my heart starts beating slower."

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't look so sad anymore."

"I know, on the inside I want to curl up into a ball and cry but I've decided that I want to spend my last day on earth doing stuff from my bucket list. Will you join me?"

"Of course I will."

"Great, now let's go get Anna!"

Elsa frowned, she didn't want Alicia to die, she still had a hope that it was all Alicia's imagination.

"Victoria let go of my leg." Alicia said trying to shake her off.

Victoria looked up at her sister and sighed as she got up.

"Let's just get through with your bucket list so that I can lock myself in a closet and never come out."

"Victoria you'll be fine."

Victoria tried her best to hold in her tears and wait for Alicia to actually die, she still hoped that it was all a misunderstanding and that Alicia would be fine.

Anna was confused when she got the news that Alicia was going to die, she would of never guessed that was the reason Alicia was acting so unlike herself. She agreed to go through with the bucket list and so did Olaf. Kristoff and Sven were off on an ice harvesting trip for the day and she was bored anyway.

"Let's do this thing." Victoria said taking deep breaths.

_A few minutes later_

"We're gathered up in Anna's room today, mostly because Elsa's room is too cold." Alicia said as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Your room snows even when you're not there." Victoria said over to Elsa. "It's actually kinda creepy."

"Yeah, sometimes there would be a blizzard out of nowhere ." Anna chimed.

"And is it just me or do you always feel like someone's watching you?" Victoria asked.

"Oh my god, you too?! I thought that I had lost my mind."

Alicia banged on the wall, making them shut up."

"Guys, we can all agree that Elsa's room is weird and that we should burn it down, but right now let's focus on the few hours that I have to do everything in my bucket."

Elsa glared at Victoria and Alicia who agreed with Alicia's statement.

Alicia reached into the bucket and pulled a piece of paper that read "Reveal secrets."

"What secrets?" Elsa asked.

"I don't really have any secrets." Anna said.

"Me neither." Alicia said.

"Well there is something you've kept from them." Victoria said with a smirk.

Alicia's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, right."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other in confusion. "What have you kept from us?"

Alicia hesitated to tell them but she realized that it didn't make a difference since she was going to die.

"Well, remember when you guys went to your cousin's birthday party?"

Elsa and Anna nodded.

"Well I kinda convinced the other servants to throw a party."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and blinked.

"A party?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, everyday."

"Everyday?!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"But I left Kai in charge." Elsa said flabbergasted.

"Yeah well he agreed to having a party, and honestly I don't regret it."

The looks on Elsa and Anna's faces were priceless. Not once, not twice, but every day.

"And one more thing." Alicia said smiling. "When you guys came back from the trip and I greeted you, I was drunk."

"You were drunk?!" They both asked in pure shock.

Alicia nodded her head. "Yup, it feels so good to get that off my chest."

Victoria giggled at Elsa and Anna's face expression.

"What is wrong with you?" Elsa asked, really wanting to know the answer.

Alicia shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

Elsa found it kind of weird how nonchalant she said it, most people would be begging for forgiveness if they were telling the queen and the princess that they had thrown a party in the castle everyday without permission.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You know I have a question for you Alicia."

Alicia turned to her.

"Yes?"

"What are the true color of your eyes? Sometimes they're green, sometimes blue, sometimes brown, sometimes gold or even red."

"I was born with green eyes, but they change colors with my emotions. That's why earlier today my eyes were blue. The more you know" Alicia answered.

"Well that's weird." Elsa mumbled. 

"That used to freak me out when we were kids." Victoria said chuckling.

"I used to freak everybody out when we were kids." Alicia said nodding her head.

"It's 3:15, and the sun usually sets around 6:30. So I don't have very long." Alicia said, sadness in her voice.

"Pick something else out of the bucket!" Olaf said cheerily.

"Okay." Alicia said as she reached into the bucket and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Ride Elsa's back." She read.

"Ugh fine." Elsa sighed.

"Through Arendelle." Alicia said finishing her sentence.

"What!? No way am I letting you ride my back through Arendelle."

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? It'll be cool, and plus it would be a nice experience."

Elsa thought about it and looked over at Anna, Victoria and Olaf who just shrugged.

Elsa sighed and got up slowly.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Alicia squealed happily as she hopped onto Elsa's back.

"Let's go Queeny!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and started heading outside with Alicia annoyingly on her back.

"Wanna follow them?" Anna asked Victoria and Olaf.

"Of course!" Victoria and Olaf said excitedly.

All eyes were on them as Elsa walked through Arendelle with Alicia grinning on her back and Anna, Victoria, and Olaf following them.

"I bet everyone's slowly losing respect for me." Elsa mumbled embarrassed.

Alicia shook her head.

"Nonsense Elsa. I'm sure they're actually gaining more respect for you."

"Umm…hello your majesty… and… girl on your back." One citizen said confused.

"Hello." Elsa said back

"Am I missing something?" One man said scratching his head.

"No, I'm dying and Queen Elsa agreed to let me ride her back as one of my last wishes upon my death." Alicia said sounding professional.

Everyone was touched.

"Aww! That's so sweet, we have the best queen ever!" They all cheered.

Elsa smiled.

"See Elsa? People like people who do stuff for other people." Alicia said happily.

"You know, for a girl about to die, you sure are happy." Anna commented.

"Yeah well there's two options. I could be completely bummed about it and just sit there and cry or I can enjoy these last few moments and accept life for what it is."

"Alicia aren't you scared?"

Alicia shook her head. "No not really. And plus I already know what I want written on my tombstone."

"And what is that?" Victoria asked.

Alicia took a piece of paper from out her pocket and handed it over to her sister.

"Alicia this is a autobiography of your life!" Victoria said as she unfolded the paper and it ended up being bigger than a normal sized table.

"What? At least it's a valid source of information, you can't get more accurate than me."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Why are you still on my back?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"I don't know maybe because it's fun." Alicia answered.

"What do you mean fun?"

"Well in most other kingdoms it would be the other way around."

"You're telling me."

"Hey I know it's awkward but I'd do the same for you and I'd do it with a smile."

"A smile?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't freeze my back."

Elsa giggled. "No promises."

"So you want to switch?"

Elsa thought about it. "No…I'm good."

"Where did Olaf go?" Anna asked.

"I saw him play with some kids. It's official everyone loves snowmen." Victoria giggled.

Arendelle was covered in colorful leaves and had a very cool breeze. They were all glad that they had came outside.

"So should we go back inside?" Suggested Victoria.

"Yeah." The other three said.

So they all started walking back to the castle, Alicia was still on Elsa's back.

"Victoria do me a favor." Alicia said.

"What is it?" Victoria said fearing it would be something crazy.

"If you ever have a daughter, name her Alicia."

"Sure thing sister."

"And don't forget about me."

"Alicia not even fruit flies can forget about you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there's no way I could forget about you."

"Good."

"Good."

"You know what Victoria?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a stinky head."

"And you're a dirty brain."

"But you're a smelly diaper."

"And you're a obnoxious pimple."

"But you're a rotten apple."

"And you're a slimy toad."

"Well you're a soggy sandwich."

"Well then you're a burnt pastry."

"You're a cold turkey."

"And you're a freaky person."

"Well you're a freaky person's sister."

It ended with giggles and laughter from all four of them.

"How can you guys just randomly start insulting each other and then end up laughing about it?" Elsa asked.

"Because that's just how our relationship works." Alicia answered.

"Yeah and if you have a soggy sandwich, you might as well have a burnt pastry to go with it." Victoria added.

"For the record I totally won." Alicia boasted.

"I'm sorry baby sister but _I _am the one who one." Victoria argued playfully.

"But_ I_ got the final say."

"But your final say was the same in comparison to _my_ final say."

Alicia rolled her eyes and teasingly stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"We're here." Anna announced as they stepped foot inside the castle.

Elsa immediately let Alicia off her back and stretched her body out after Alicia had said thank you.

Victoria looked at the clock and then looked out the window. She then gasped.

"Umm…Alicia." Victoria said worryingly.

Alicia was about to respond when she collapsed into Victoria's arms.

Victoria became scared, fate was becoming all too real now. She got her sister to a nearby room and tried her very best to hold in her tears.

Alicia lied down on the bed and didn't move a muscle.

"Alicia?" Victoria croaked.

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and gave a light smile.

"It's time." She whispered.

Elsa and Anna also watched teary eyed and unsure what to do.

Victoria sobbed harder and harder as she looked hopelessly at her little sister.

"If you guys ever forget everything you know about me, just remember one thing." Alicia whispered.

"What's that?" All three of them asked.

"It's that I love you guys and that's the best legacy I could ever leave."

After that, Alicia closed her eyes and kept a smile on her face then she was absolutely silent and still.

Elsa and Anna comforted Victoria as she had her hands covering her eyes.

"Is this a nightmare?" Victoria asked.

"I'm afraid not." Anna said sniffling.

"I just don't get it. Why now? What's causing this? Why did she get a vision if she never had a vision before?"

"Maybe we'll never understand." Elsa said.

"Or maybe we will." Victoria said trying to wipe away her over flow of tears.

**The Next Morning...**

Kai and Gerda were chatting about how unfortunate Alicia's death was.

"It's really sad, I was really fond of that girl." Kai said.

"Yeah, and she had to die at such a young age."

"Right, and what was her cause of death?"

"I don't know, she just died even though she was perfectly healthy."

"How do you think Victoria's taking it?"

"She's probably really depressed, Victoria loved her sister more than she loved herself."

"Poor girl I hope she'll be okay."

They heard footsteps coming from the other dirction and froze.

"Did you hear that?" Gerda asked.

"Yeah who do you think that is?"

"It could be anybody."

"I know but those footsteps sound familiar."

"How can footsteps sound familiar?"

"They just do."

A shadow crept closer them as it seemed to skip along the hallway.

"Do you see that?" Kai asked frightened.

"Yeah…"

"Who goes there?" Kai said as bravely as he could.

They soon saw a person smile and wave at them.

"Hi guys." It said.

"Gerda is it just me or does that look like… Alicia?" Kai asked.

Gerda's eyes popped open. "But that's impossible."

"Unless she's a ghost and she's haunting the castle." Kai implied.

They both screamed and ran away in fear.

Alicia just looked at them sideways and continued walking.

"Victoria!" Gerda yelled once she saw her.

"What's wrong Gerda are you okay?" Victoria asked weakly.

"Yeesh! You look horrible." Gerda commented.

"I know." Victoria said.

Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were red, her nose was runny, and her face was puffy and pale.

Kai finally made it to Victoria and was too scared to ask her why she looked so bad.

"Your sister is a ghost and she's haunting the castle!" He screamed.

"What?" Victoria said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we saw her walk down the halls."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't mistake her for Princess Anna or something?"

"Nope, it was Alicia. Her ghost her haunting the castle." Kai protested.

"What's this about someone haunting the castle?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Alicia!" They all shouted.

Kai hid behind Victoria's back as Gerda took ten step backs.

"Hi guys." Alicia waved.

"Alicia? What's going on? Are you a ghost?" Victoria asked.

Alicia looked at Victoria like she was crazy.

"Me a ghost? No…and what's with your face? You look like a dead carcass and a tissue had a baby."

"And _you_ act like you didn't just die."

"Because I didn't."

"What are you talking about? I saw you!"

Alicia thought about for a moment.

"_Oh_." She said for a minute, then she began giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Victoria honey, I didn't die."

"Huh?"

"My body was shutting down and acting like it was dead but in reality I just went into a deep sleep."

"Wait, what?"

"I looked it up, it has some big fancy word that I can't memorize. It's pretty rare but it has happened to some other people. Anyways I'm fine, my brain just needed a little break that's all."

Victoria's mouth curved into a smile.

"But what about the vision?"

"That's also rare, but in some cases your brain knows exactly how the setting of its fake death is going to look like so it gives that message early as preparation."

Victoria blinked. "I'm so happy you're not dead."

"Me too, now how about we go tell Elsa and Anna that I'm not really dead?"

"Sure thing."

Kai and Gerda watched them walk away and smiled.

"Well Alicia's not dead and she'd not haunting the castle." Kai said.

"Thank goodness."

"Guess who's not dead?" Alicia smiled.

Elsa and Anna stared at Alicia in awe.

"But how?" Elsa asked confused.

"I'm going to sound really smart when I explain this to you guys."

Elsa and Anna listened to Alicia attentively as she explained how her body had went through a fake death and how it had given her the vision.

"You guys can't get rid of me that easily."

"I am so adding that to the list." Elsa said.

"What list?" Alicia asked.

Elsa took out three sheets of paper and a pen.

"It's a list all the weird things that we do." She said.

Number 48: Alicia throws multiple parties.

Number 49: I let Alicia ride my back through Arendelle.

Number 50: Alicia's body puts her in a fake death.

Number 51: Alicia says something smart and factual.

Alicia looked up at Elsa and smirked.

"You're going to need more paper Queeny."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
